


Ténèbres

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Curses, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery, Other, Post-Endgame, Suffering
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Saisi d'un étrange mal, privé d'une partie de sa mémoire, le Docteur Stephen Strange lutte contre ses ténèbres. Prisonnier d'une grande douleur, il cherche à comprendre et vaincre ce mal inconnu.
Series: Après [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Kudos: 3





	1. Douleur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le Discord de Kinaï. Elle fait dix chapitres, et comme ils sont déjà tous sur Fanfiction.net, je vous les reposte tous d'un coup.
> 
> Je remercie Éclair et Lolasido pour les relectures et corrections.
> 
> Et on remercie une autre amie qui n'a pas de pseudo ici pour le fanart de couverture, il est ma-gni-fique !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La peur parcourt les New-yorkais telle une vague. D'abord, c'est un frémissement. Une agitation qui perturbe les centaines de personnes se croisant à Times Square. Quelques cris se font entendre, alors qu'un murmure se transmet d'un passant à l'autre. Au son succède le mouvement physique ; apeurés, les humains s'écartent, attisant la curiosité des personnes les plus éloignées, qui se tordent alors le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir, lui, la cause de tout ça.

Insensible au bruit ambiant, il avance, drapé dans le silence, silence aussi poisseux que la brume l'entourant. S'échappant de son corps, les ombres rampent, s'étirent vers les corps chauds, et sains, avant de mourir dans un dernier spasme sur le bitume. Son manteau pend tristement sur ses épaules ; rouge vif, il est semblable à une tâche de sang au milieu de ces ténèbres. Ses vêtements, autrefois bleus, sont comme lacérés par les ombres qui suintent de sa peau, elle-même parsemée de plaies. Mais ce qui coule de ses blessures n'est pas du sang ; il s'en échappe cette brume noire, circulant sous la peau dans d'hideuses veines sombres, coulant par ses entailles jusqu'au sol, sous la forme de tentacules infernaux.

Seuls vestiges de son humanité, ses yeux gris fixent la foule apeurée, transmettant une prière muette.

Il était le Docteur Stephen Strange, ancien neurochirurgien, Sorcier Suprême, maître du sanctuaire de New York. Mais les humains normaux ne le connaissent pas, hormis pour sa participation à la bataille ayant permis le retour de la moitié de la population.

Il n'est plus qu'une sinistre créature, marqué par le sceau des ténèbres, hanté par ses souvenirs incomplets.

_Un anneau d'étincelles orange apparut dans le hall vide du Saint des Saints de New York. Rapidement, il s'agrandit, jusqu'à laisser passer deux hommes. Un grand vêtu d'une cape rouge, et un plus petit aux traits asiatiques._

_-Eh bien. C'est terminé._

_-Tu sembles presque déçu._

_-Non. C'est juste qu'après toute cette histoire… Ça semble irréel que ce soit terminé._

_-Stephen, tu es un sorcier. L'irréel, on le côtoie tous les jours._

_Le docteur sourit._

_-Je retourne à ma bibliothèque, j'ai besoin de retrouver mes livres après... avoir été mort pendant cinq ans… Tu devrais aussi te reposer. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on reparle de ton plan._

_Le plus grand acquiesça, et les deux hommes se séparèrent._

Le souvenir l'a absorbé, occultant le présent. Encore. Il a continué d'avancer, durant son absence. Il est désormais devant le Saint des Saints.

Stephen reste là, devant le bâtiment, sans bouger. Il sent les regards apeurés des passants, il entend les sirènes des voitures de police. Un héros finira sans doute par venir aussi, se demandant ce qu'il est devenu.

Une vague de douleur le traverse, le faisant tomber à genoux. Les ombres le brûlent, sous sa peau, prélevant le prix de son erreur. Elles sont comme mille lames acérées circulant dans ses veines. Un humain normal ne survivrait pas longtemps, mais lui, il a été maudit par les Ténèbres. Le tribut qu'elles lui imposent est lourd, de cela il est certain. Mais il ne sait plus pourquoi. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi a-t-il attiré leur courroux sur lui ?

Un policier crie, peut-être dans un mégaphone. Ses sons lui parviennent comme déformés, Stephen ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Mais le sorcier sait qu'il doit se relever, et rentrer dans le manoir, au plus vite. Son état est grave, il ne doit pas s'approcher d'autres personnes.

.

Lentement, il pose les mains au sol. Longues et fines, elles semblent si frêles ; aux cicatrices de l'accident se sont ajoutées les plaies. Telles des déchirures, elles séparent chair et peau ; les lèvres sont noircies, comme nécrosées. Dans ce trou charnel bouillonne un magma noir, à la fois visqueux et évanescent.

Le docteur retient difficilement une grimace devant ces abominations, et relève les yeux, afin de fixer la porte. Un à un, dans un enchaînement de douleurs, il mobilise ses muscles afin de se relever. Il titube, hésitant, jusqu'à la poignée de l'habitation. Les sons derrière lui se font de plus en plus forts et confus.

Dans un dernier effort, il ouvre la porte, et s'évanouit à l'intérieur du Saint des Saints.

_-Stephen, qu'as-tu fait de la Pierre du Temps ?_

_-Elle est détruite._

_Wong en resta sans voix._

_-Je sais, reprit le docteur, ça ressemble à une erreur. Mais… J'ai vu de nombreux futurs et celui-là est le seul où nous avons gagné._

_-Il n'y en avait vraiment aucun autre ?_

_-Non. Enfin, certains auraient été positifs, mais grâce à cet enchaînement précis d'événements, les forces de Thanos, des fanatiques, sont réduites à néant. Et surtout, les Pierres sont à jamais inatteignables, ce qui empêchera que ces événements se reproduisent._

_-Oui, enfin… Comment ferons-nous sans la Pierre si Dormammu revient ?_

_-En protégeant toujours mieux les Saints des Saints._

Le plafond du manoir est parcouru d'arabesques travaillées, superbes. Allongé par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, Stephen les contemple.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer le plafond. Il avait mieux à faire. Pourtant, il lui est arrivé de le contempler quelques instants, certains jours. Sa mémoire photographique prenait alors le relais, enregistrant sans le vouloir les lignes parcourant le noble plafond. Et là, il compare ce qu'il voit et ses souvenirs.

Les arabesques ne sont pas les mêmes. Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas les mêmes ?

.

Lentement, Stephen referme les yeux. Pendant un instant, il se concentre sur les ombres grouillant sous sa peau. Il tente de détendre tous ses muscles, afin de ressentir le moins possible cette douleur qui suit désormais le rythme de sa respiration.

Puis, avec précaution, il tente de connecter son esprit à la magie protégeant le Saint des Saints. Il s'en approche délicatement, par peur de la contaminer avec sa malédiction. Mais le mal est fait ; si les défenses semblent intactes, les Ténèbres semblent s'être incrustées dans les enchantements du lieu.

Le docteur rouvre les yeux. Il lui faut combattre cette malédiction. En se concentrant, il arrive dans la salle de bain, où se trouve l'armoire à pharmacie.

Allongé par terre, il respire bruyamment. Arrivera-t-il à se lever et à attraper les ustensiles nécessaires à ses soins ?

Il s'accorde un instant de repos, juste un…

_Wong le regarda avec un air suspicieux._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre._

_-Tu te fais des idées._

_-À mon avis tu ressasses encore ce combat, et ta décision. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'essaye de t'aider !_

_Stephen soupira._

_-De par mes choix, j'ai condamné des centaines de vies, et plus important, celle d'un des plus illustres défenseurs de la Terre._

_-Oui, et tu as sauvé plus de vies que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Ça devrait suffire à flatter ton égo surdimensionné._

_Le bibliothécaire leva les yeux au ciel, en rejoignant ses livres._

Le docteur ouvre les yeux, une nouvelle fois perdu. La douleur le ramène petit à petit à la réalité. Il est allongé dans sa salle de bain, prêt à trouver un moyen de stopper les ténèbres suintant de ses bras.

Il se relève lentement, en faisant attention à ses mouvements. Remis sur pied, il croise son regard dans le miroir.

Les ombres sont devenues blanches. Toutes les blessures, les infernales veines, la brume visqueuse, tout ça est encore là, mais est devenu blanc. Un blanc lumineux, presque aveuglant dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Encore une fois, il examine les plaies de ses mains. Rien n'a changé, hormis la couleur de cette substance maudite.

Il ouvre alors l'armoire à pharmacie, pour en sortir du désinfectant, dont il imbibe un coton, profitant de la lumière produite par sa malédiction. Puis, délicatement, il le pose sur l'une des plaies.

La douleur embrase ses muscles. Mais elle ne vient pas de l'alcool. Elle vient de la malédiction elle-même. Ces plaies sont donc purement d'ordre magique.

Dans un grincement de douleur, il se projette dans la bibliothèque.

_-Comment c'était, de revivre le même événement plusieurs millions de fois ?_

_-Long et douloureux. J'avoue avoir ressenti une forme de solitude, au bout d'un moment._

_-Une forme de solitude ? Ça t'arrive ?_

_-Oui, Wong, comme tous les humains j'éprouve le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, sinon je ne serais pas en train de manger avec toi. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

_-On a peu de témoignages sur les effets de l'utilisation d'une Pierre d'Infinité. J'essaye de combler ce manque._

_-Je ne suis qu'un sujet d'étude ?!_

_-En partie. Tu es aussi mon ami._

_Stephen en resta sans voix._

-Wong ?!

Le docteur tente de parler fort, mais le mot ressemble plus à un grondement de douleur. Avachi sur le bureau de son ami, il se concentre. Il tente de sélectionner quelques livres qui pourraient l'aider. Il lui faut identifier le mal qui le touche, en déterminer l'origine, les conséquences futures, et surtout comment le soigner.

Il espère que le bibliothécaire saura l'aider. Dans son état, il prend déjà des risques en restant dans le Saint des Saints New-Yorkais ; il ne veut pas prendre le risque que la malédiction atteigne Kamar-Taj. Il faudra cependant les prévenir ; quelqu'un d'autre devra assurer la protection du manoir.

Stephen s'effondre une nouvelle fois, encore submergé par la douleur. Il tente d'appeler Wong, à plusieurs reprises. Mais le sorcier ne se montre pas.

L'inquiétude envahit alors l'esprit du maudit. Qu'est-il arrivé à son ami ? Subit-il le même sort ? Où est-il ? Et surtout, dans quel état est-il ?

Le maître des arts mystique s'impose de longues et profondes respirations ; elles sont plus douloureuses, mais l'aident à faire le ménage dans son esprit.

Il doit se souvenir de ce qui a causé tout ça. Pourquoi était-il à Times Square ? Avant ce moment, à quand remonte son souvenir le plus récent ?

_-Bonne année, Stephen._

_-Bonne année, Wong._

_Les deux hommes burent leurs coupes de champagne, regardant le feu d'artifice illuminant le ciel de New York._

_Mélange de fusées traditionnelles et de drones lumineux, il célébrait le retour des victimes de Thanos, dans un ballet mélangeant l'ancien et le nouveau monde. Plusieurs tableaux élaborés montraient les Avengers et leurs alliés, valorisant leurs actes, qui avaient permis le retour des disparus._

_Le bouquet final fut consacré à Iron Man, dans une explosion de couleurs, de paillettes, et de drones, avant que l'année ne s'inscrive en toutes lettres dans le ciel._

_-2024… J'avais déjà du mal à me rappeler qu'on était en 2023…_

_-Tu t'y feras._

Janvier 2024… Il doit trouver la date du jour. Ses souvenirs lui reviennent un à un. S'il sait la date, il pourra déterminer dans combien de temps il se souviendra du pourquoi.

Ses yeux fouillent le bureau de Wong, cherchant désespérément un calendrier, comme s'il pouvait le libérer de cette situation.

Juin 2026.


	2. Questionnement

Plus de deux années… Il a perdu plus de deux années. Que s'est-il-passé ? Qu'a-t-il fait, vécu ? Est-ce cela qui explique l'absence de Wong ? Pourtant, ses affaires sont toujours sur son bureau. Stephen remarque quelques objets qui lui paraissent nouveaux ; un stylo à plume assez luxueux, des livres, un carnet répertoriant les ouvrages arrivés ou donnés à Kamar-Taj ou à un autre Saint des Saints.

Ces quelques différences le perturbent ; elles rendent plus tangible le saut dans le temps, mais ne sont pas assez prononcées pour expliquer une perte de deux ans.

Le docteur inspire un grand coup, et passe d'une pièce à l'autre. Rien ne semble vraiment avoir changé, un meuble déplacé par là, un nouveau bibelot par ici. Mais cela pourrait s'expliquer par la nature du manoir, et par le fait que les sorciers semblent un peu hors du temps.

Il finit par retourner dans la bibliothèque, perdu. La situation lui semble si irréelle… Il la retourne encore et encore dans son esprit, revivant le choc qu'ont vécu ceux revenus à la vie suite à la guerre contre Thanos. Mais il n'a pas le temps de pleurer, de se lamenter.

Les yeux de Stephen glissent sur l'un des tentacules de brumes coulant de ses plaies. Les ténèbres se sont liées à sa chair ; elles sont l'une des clés du mystère, il en est sûr. Il doit trouver un moyen de guérir, et de retrouver sa mémoire, plus vite qu'avec les quelques souvenirs qui lui reviennent parfois.

Alors, il se met à lire. Cela lui prend du temps, mais le docteur réussit à lire tous les livres qu'il pense adaptés au problème, se fiant à sa mémoire et au carnet de Wong. Il a de la chance : la bibliothèque du Saint des Saints est bien fournie en ouvrages sur les différentes formes de magie.

Cependant, il ne trouve rien, hormis une mention « Lorsqu'on veut le plus grand Bien, le plus grand Mal survient. Lorsqu'on veut le plus grand Mal, le plus grand Bien survient. Mais sait-on ce qu'ils sont ? »

Cette phrase résonne en lui, au sein de sa mémoire amputée. Il l'a déjà lue, il en est sûr. Aurait-il tenté de provoquer le plus grand Bien ? Sa malédiction serait-elle liée à ça ? Mais quel est son « plus grand Bien » ?

Lentement, en grimaçant, il marche dans la bibliothèque. Chaque pas est un supplice, mais il éprouve le besoin de bouger, de s'activer, comme un remède aux ténèbres qui l'ont envahi.

Encore une fois, il tente de réactiver la partie perdue de sa mémoire. Quel bien a-t-il fait ? Il a sauvé la Terre de Dormammu. Il a fait en sorte que la Vie ressorte victorieuse du combat contre Thanos. Il a sauvé nombre de personnes en tant que neurochirurgien, avant de perdre son humilité puis ses mains.

Mais sa malédiction n'est pas liée à ces événements. Elle vient d'autre chose. D'un secret caché dans un souvenir perdu.

Une nouvelle fois, Stephen tombe à terre. Il a l'impression que la brume qui coule continuellement de ses plaies le vide de son énergie. Plusieurs fois, il s'est endormi sur un livre.

_-Stephen !_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je sais que tu aimes lire en dormant. Et que pour ce faire, tu uses de la dimension astrale. Mais ton esprit a aussi besoin de se reposer. Tu ressembles à un mort vivant, tu devrais vraiment te reposer, ou tu vas finir par manquer un sort._

_-Tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand-chose._

_Wong haussa les épaules, avant de se reconcentrer sur son livre. Le docteur, quant à lui, bougea rapidement ses mains, en se concentrant. Le vase devant lui parut clignoter un instant, puis explosa._

_-Je veux bien ne pas m'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose, mais un sort d'invisibilité n'est pas censé faire exploser son sujet._

Le maudit soupire. Il a besoin d'un vrai sommeil, pas un provoqué par une intense fatigue ou un évanouissement. Mais son esprit est trop agité ; il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir, que ça lui est actuellement impossible.

De plus… Cela fait trois jours qu'il est dans cet état, seul dans le Saint des Saints. Et Wong semble toujours absent. Où est-il ? Il y a quelque chose d'anormal à sa disparition, Stephen le sent. Il doit contacter Kamar-Taj, il besoin d'aide.

Mais avant toutes choses, il choisit de tenter de dormir un peu. Malgré la douleur qui parcourt son corps aussi inexorablement que les vagues s'écrasant sur la côte, il réussit à se projeter dans sa chambre, et à s'endormir sur son lit, pour quelques heures.

_Wong était penché sur son livre, et semblait totalement absorbé par son contenu. Stephen lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en rentrant dans la pièce, avant de recentrer son attention sur le frigo, d'où il sortit de quoi se confectionner un sandwich._

_Il s'assit ensuite à la table où était déjà installé son ami, qui tourna une page avec précaution, avant de manger une bouchée de son gâteau. L'homme releva la tête, et fixa le docteur, qui interrompit la préparation de son repas._

_-J'ai eu deux places pour le concert de Beyonce._

_-Pardon ?_

_-J'aime bien. Tu veux venir ?_

_Stephen leva un sourcil._

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

En se réveillant, il se sent bien, pendant quelques secondes. Allongé sur son lit, encore à moitié endormi, il savoure cet instant, entre inconscience et conscience, là où les rêves se mélangent au réel dans l'esprit.

Ce moment terminé, ses plaies se réveillent, une à une. D'abord celles des extrémités, qui picotent puis brûlent. Ensuite, celles de ses membres, de son buste, de son cou, puis de son visage.

Il lève une main, observant une fois de plus le magma blanc qui s'échappe en volutes poisseuses de la plaie barrant son annulaire gauche. Son esprit rationnel, celui qui guidait sa vie avant l'accident, s'agite, se demandant la composition de cette étrange matière, ce qu'elle est réellement.

Avec délicatesse, il vient effleurer la blessure, touchant le liquide, avant qu'il ne devienne brume. Il ressent comme une piqûre vive, mais en comparaison du reste de ses souffrances, ce n'est rien.

Il s'entête, oubliant le bon sens médical qui voudrait qu'il se lave les mains ; cette plaie est magique, il doute qu'une bactérie puisse s'y développer. Et sinon… Il n'est plus à ça près.

Stephen voyait cette étrange substance tel un magma bouillant. Au toucher, elle s'avère glacée, et presque rugueuse. Intrigué, il plonge la main dans les tentacules brumeuses l'entourant ; elles n'ont pas de température, pas de consistance. Cependant, son mouvement est comme ralenti, entravé, par une force invisible.

Encore une fois, le docteur s'interroge sur la cause de tout ceci. Si c'est bien un « grand Mal » qui arrive en conséquence d'un « grand Bien », ce mal est étrange.

Il se pose soudainement la question ; et s'il s'était lui-même infligé cela ? Et s'il avait choisi de subir cet événement, pour une raison ou une autre ?

La théorie ne lui semble pas très crédible. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi Wong ne l'en aurait-il pas empêché ? Cependant… l'absence du bibliothécaire est de plus en plus étrange. Est-il parti pendant ces deux années ? Et si elle était plutôt liée à la malédiction ?

Non. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Il tente de se raisonner ; son ami doit être à Kamar-Taj. Il doit contacter la ville magique, obtenir de l'aide.

Pris d'une soudaine motivation, il se lève, prêt à trouver un moyen de les contacter.

_-Kamar-Taj demande notre aide ! Mordo tente de les attaquer !_

_-Pourquoi eux ? C'est à moi qu'il en veut._

_-Je ne sais pas, on lui demandera sur place !_

_Les deux sorciers se préparèrent rapidement, avant de se rendre dans la ville cachée. Le combat fut compliqué. Mordo avait volé la magie de nombreux magiciens, et gagné plus de forces que n'en n'auraient jamais les magiciens normaux. Même Stephen, pourtant doué de pouvoirs impressionnants, ne fut pas de taille pour le battre seul. Tous les habitants de la ville magique s'unirent, pour repousser l'ennemi._

_Les sorciers s'associèrent ensuite afin de renforcer les protections de la ville, pour éviter que cet incident ne se reproduise._

Stephen reste un instant étourdi par la violence du souvenir, et son inhabituelle longueur. Revoir Mordo le regarder avec haine et colère le choque, alors qu'il revit un à un les sorts lancés et parés, et le dialogue échangé.

_-Tu joues avec les lois naturelles ! s'indigne une fois de plus Mordo. Comprends-tu seulement la portée de tes actes ?!_

_-Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, répond posément le docteur. Je cherche à protéger un maximum de personnes._

_-J'ai entendu l'histoire de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Titan Fou. Tu as encore joué avec le pouvoir de l'Œil d'Agamotto !_

_-Je l'ai fait dans le but de protéger le maximum de personnes. J'ai choisi la meilleure option possible._

_-Et qui es-tu pour juger de ça ? Qui es-tu pour décider, tel un dieu, de l'avenir de notre réalité, qui doit mourir ou vivre ?_

_-L'Ancien me pensait prêt pour ce genre de décision. Quelqu'un doit prendre ce genre de décision._

_-C'est vrai. L'Ancien était un exemple de responsabilité, mentant sur ses actes, ses intentions, et tout le reste dans le but de soi-disant protéger la Terre. Je ne la crois pas._

_-Tu l'as longtemps crue. Parfois, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de jouer avec les lois naturelles._

_-Il y a toujours une autre solution. Vous ne cherchez que le pouvoir._

Et si son ancien ami avait raison ? Et s'il avait trop joué avec l'ordre naturel ?

Stephen soupire. Il ne doit pas raisonner ainsi. Théoriser ne l'aidera pas. Il doit enquêter, et trouver de l'aide. Il lui faut contacter Kamar-Taj. Mais ce ne sera pas simple.

Il l'a constaté, les défenses du Saint des Saints de New York ont été affaiblies. Certainement à cause de sa malédiction. Il ne sait pas où en est Mordo. Il lui faut attirer l'attention des sorciers. Mais comment ?

Le docteur tente de réfléchir, de faire le tri entre les souvenirs de l'affrontement, ses interrogations, ses craintes et ses idées.

Il finit par se projeter dans la bibliothèque, et par s'asseoir au bureau de Wong. Difficilement, il attrape un crayon et du papier.

Lentement, maladroitement, douloureusement, il trace ces mots sur le papier :

**Ai besoin aide.**

**Maudit, plaie liquide, noir, brume.**

**Vu New York quatre jour avant.**

**Perte mémoire.**

**Où est Wong ?**

**Défenses compromises ?**

**Douleur…**

**Aide !**

**Strange.**

Il met plus d'une heure pour écrire ces mots. Puis, lorsque c'est fait, il inspire un grand coup. Il attrape l'un des serre-livres du bibliothécaire, et enfile, avec difficulté, un double anneau.

Stephen ouvre un portail juste devant la porte de Kamar-Taj, celle où il a frappé des années auparavant. Là-bas, il fait nuit. Il espère qu'il n'y a pas de passants dehors.

Il pose le papier sur les marches, dépose le serre-livres par-dessus pour empêcher qu'il s'envole, et frappe plusieurs grands coups à la porte ; trois brefs, trois longs, trois brefs. Il recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à manquer de forces, et refermer le portail. Il l'a fait, il a lancé une bouteille à la mer.

Cependant, le docteur est conscient d'une chose ; l'aide n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Ils tenteront, dans un premier temps, de déterminer si le message vient bien de lui, puis d'étudier sa malédiction à distance. Peut-être sont-ils déjà en train de le faire ; quelques jours plus tôt il errait dans New York, un passant a bien dû filmer l'étrange sorcier entouré d'une brume noire et tentaculaire.

En attendant, Stephen se projette dans sa chambre, pour y dormir.

_-Tu es bien silencieux._

_-Et ?_

_-En temps normal, je ne me plaindrais pas. Mais tu sembles perturbé par le combat contre Mordo._

_-Et s'il avait raison ?_

_Wong resta silencieux un long moment, choisissant ses mots avec soin._

_-Nous autres sorciers, ne devons pas abuser de nos pouvoirs. Les lois naturelles doivent être suivies. C'est un garde-fou important, que nous nous devons tous de respecter, ou les conséquences seraient terribles. Cependant, certaines personnes et êtres ne jouent pas selon ces règles. Que pouvons-nous alors faire ? Détourner avec prudence les lois naturelles est une solution. De dernier recours mais c'est une solution. Ce que Mordo ne comprendra jamais._

Les mots et la voix de Wong tournent dans l'esprit du Docteur. Encore une fois, il repense à son choix contre Thanos.

A-t-il réellement pris la bonne décision ?

Il doit en avoir le cœur net.


	3. Aveux

Son esprit tourne encore et encore, dans la brume de sa malédiction, réfléchissant à ses choix face à Thanos. Il doit parler à quelqu'un, voir comment cette personne comprend son choix. Il a besoin d'un avis logique et non basé sur les sentiments.

Mais il ne doit surtout pas mettre cette personne en danger. Ses ténèbres ne doivent pas contaminer quelqu'un d'autre.

_Assis négligemment sur un canapé, Stephen lisait la dernière publication scientifique de Bruce Banner, lorsque Wong le rejoignit._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-Un livre sur les rayons gamma._

_-C'est intéressant ?_

_-Si on s'y intéresse et qu'on a quelques connaissances scientifiques de bases._

_-Je n'ai plus d'ouvrages à lire, les nouveaux n'arrivent que demain. Tu me fais un résumé ?_

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_Le docteur fit alors de la place au bibliothécaire, qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. La discussion s'engagea alors, avant de dévier petit à petit, sur la science et la magie, les deux hommes cherchant une limite entre les deux._

Le souvenir le laisse un instant silencieux, comme toujours. Petit à petit, il trie les différentes informations.

Tout d'abord, il s'attarde un instant sur Wong, aussi omniprésent dans ses souvenirs qu'absent de son présent. Une fois de plus, l'absence du sorcier se fait sentir.

Mais il se concentre ensuite sur le livre, et son auteur. Bruce Banner. Hulk. L'homme et la créature se sont réconciliés, pour donner une entité puissante, suffisamment puissante pour endurer le pouvoir des Pierres d'Infinités. Cet être extraordinaire pourrait alors, peut-être, survivre face à la malédiction.

Décidé, Stephen se lève. Il sent les ténèbres s'agiter, comme si elles partageaient son enthousiasme. Il secoue la tête ; mieux vaut ne pas les personnifier…

Lentement, il met le double anneau sur ses doigts, puis respire un grand coup. Il ferme les yeux, et fait le vide dans son esprit. La douleur parcourant ses muscles reprend un instant le dessus, lui faisant tout oublier. Les sourcils froncés, il lutte, pour reprendre le dessus. Le mal qui semble couler dans ses veines est toujours là. Mais il a appris à ne pas se laisser dévorer par lui. Il n'a pas le choix, s'il veut pouvoir trouver une solution.

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrent à nouveau, et il tend lentement le bras. Son esprit se focalise tout entier sur Bruce Banner. Tout doucement, il se met à dessiner le cercle qui ouvrira un portail. Petit à petit, des étincelles orangées apparaissent, comme sortant de nulle part. Puis, elles s'éloignent les unes des autres, suivant le mouvement du sorcier, déchirant l'espace. Au centre de la bibliothèque du Saint des Saints s'ouvre un portail vers un laboratoire.

La pièce semble assez grande. Un grand tableau blanc recouvre ce qui semble être le mur du fond. Il est couvert d'inscriptions multicolores, mélanges d'équations, d'hypothèses et de schémas. Devant se trouvent plusieurs paillasses, où sont posées plusieurs machines, ainsi que de nombreuses feuilles servant visiblement de brouillons. Assis sur un tabouret, dos au portail magique, devant l'une d'entre elles, se trouve un colosse de jade. La créature est humanoïde, mais, outre sa peau verte, possède une musculature et une taille plus qu'humaines. Cependant, son bras droit est comme brûlé. Plus fin que le reste de son corps, il semble comme flotter dans la manche de sa blouse.

Le professeur Hulk.

Le docteur hésite un instant, avant de passer le portail, qui se referme derrière lui. Le scientifique en lui apprécie la pièce spacieuse, remplie d'appareils qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance d'étudier.

Mais le sorcier se sent aussi mal à l'aise ici, créature magique et chaotique au sein d'un temple de la logique et de la science.

Il remarque un instant les murs blanc lumineux, qui déjà semblent être plus sombres, alors que des tentacules de brumes noirs se remettent à couler de ses étranges plaies.

Bruce Banner relève soudainement la tête, et se tourne, ouvrant grands les yeux. Il tente d'articuler un son, en vain.

-J'ai… besoin… de… ton ai… de…

Les mots sont difficiles à articuler, nécessitant des muscles endoloris qu'il n'a plus sollicités depuis ce qu'il pense être le début de sa malédiction.

-Stephen Strange ?

Ce dernier acquiesce. Le scientifique semble mal à l'aise, mais ouvre grand les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voit.

-Je… Votre problème n'a pas l'air exactement scientifique, plus… magique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Mon… choix… Thanos…

Bruce Banner lève un sourcil. Il semble hésiter.

-Votre choix face à Thanos ? C'est la cause de ça ? Mais… ça fait si longtemps… Il y a des risques pour d'autres personnes ?

-Pas lié… je… crois… Mais… Bon choix ?

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, vous aviez dit que c'était la seule solution…

Le sorcier secoue la tête. Il reste un instant pensif, laissant son interlocuteur méfiant, puis reprend doucement la parole.

-Seule… vic… toire… totale… D'autres plan au… raient pu… fonc… foncti… onner… Mais… gue… rres… longues… danger… Pi… erres…

Le professeur Hulk reste un instant interdit devant les paroles douloureuses de l'homme qui se tient devant lui.

-Si je vous suis bien, on aurait pu gagner autrement, mais cela aurait provoqué une guerre longue, c'est cela ?

Le sorcier acquiesce.

-C'est logique… De ce qu'on sait, les généraux de Thanos étaient des fanatiques, ils auraient cherché à venger leur maître ou même le ressusciter… Quant au danger des Pierres ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Tha… nos… bis…

-Quelqu'un aurait pu tenter de faire quelque chose de semblable ?

Une fois de plus, Stephen acquiesce.

-Cependant, Thanos a réduit les Pierres à l'échelle atomique ; il est impossible de les utiliser. Donc nous n'aurons pas ce problème… Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue où tout le monde s'en sortait en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, le docteur hésite. Bruce Banner le regarde, de plus en plus soupçonneux, tout en reculant discrètement, afin de mettre sa paillasse entre eux, entre lui et les brumes.

-N'est-ce pas ?

La question sonne comme une accusation. Le maudit recule d'un pas, hésitant. Ses pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête, tels les tentacules de brume noire qui envahissent peu à peu la pièce. L'un d'eux s'approche du professeur Hulk, qui recule. Ses yeux se fixent sur l'étrange substance, et l'étrange créature semble vouloir les étudier.

Encore une fois, Stephen recule d'un pas, tentant de garder à distance le scientifique, mais il tombe à genoux.

_Le printemps s'installait à New York, et avec lui, les beaux jours. Stephen et Wong choisirent de s'entraîner sur le toit du Saint des Saints, cachés par magie._

_Chacun pratiqua en silence les lents et gracieux mouvements des Sorciers, dans une danse étrange et envoûtante, ponctuée d'étincelles orange._

_Seulement, l'absence d'échange semblait étrange ; les deux hommes aimaient échanger, débattre de tout et de rien, et il était rare que le docteur ne tente pas de briser un silence en lançant un quelconque sujet de conversation._

_Mais aujourd'hui, nulle réplique sarcastique ou spirituelle ne fusait. Simplement un silence studieux, et… gêné ?_

-Strange ! Strange !

La grosse voix de Bruce Banner le tire de son souvenir. Le docteur ouvre peu à peu les yeux, sur le laboratoire, assombri par les ténèbres. Il se redresse, regardant autour de lui.

Le brouillard noir coulant de ses plaies a envahi l'espace, et le scientifique s'est réfugié sur l'une de ses paillasses, la plus éloignée. Il semble terrifié à l'idée que cette infernale substance noire, qu'il ne comprend pas, le touche.

Lentement, le docteur se redresse, l'esprit parcouru de nombreuses questions. Aurait-il pu sauver Tony ? A-t-il vraiment fait le bon choix en choisissant cette suite précise d'événements, qui a éloigné tous les Avengers de la Terre ? A-t-il bien fait de venir ici ? Devrait-il rentrer ? Aller parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et surtout, quel est ce sentiment qui le parcourt lorsqu'il se rappelle de Wong ?

Il se prend la tête, massant ses tempes du bout de ses longs doigts. La voix du professeur Hulk lui parvient, par moments, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il doit d'abord évacuer les trop nombreuses questions qui l'assaillent.

Dissoudre les Avengers de la Terre. Cela lui semblait, au début, être une bonne idée. Même s'il ne veut pas se l'avouer. Il justifie son choix par une explication bancale ; faire d'une pierre deux coup, et se débarrasser en même temps de Thanos, de son armée, et des Pierres. Mais en vérité, il avait surtout cherché à se débarrasser des héros. Depuis leur apparition, c'est comme si le nombre de menaces liées à des êtres surhumains avait augmenté. Sans compter qu'eux-mêmes étaient puissants, et instables ; ils l'avaient prouvé lors de cette ridicule bagarre dans un aéroport allemand. Non, vraiment, la seule chose qu'il regrette est que son choix ait coûté la vie à deux personnes. Sinon… Il pense avoir fait le bon choix. Pour la survie de l'univers, mais surtout, pour la survie de la Terre.

-Stephen !

La voix de Bruce Banner lui parvient. Le scientifique semble véritablement mal à l'aise face aux brumes noires. Le docteur le regarde un instant, et prend sa décision. Il lève les bras, prêt à ouvrir une nouvelle déchirure dans l'espace.

Lorsque le portail orangé s'ouvre, il le passe sans hésiter, entraînant avec lui ses ténèbres.

La femme est assise à son bureau, dans son tailleur blanc impeccable. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont soigneusement coiffés dans un élégant chignon. Les doigts enroulés autour d'un stylo à plume, elle rédige soigneusement une lettre. Ou plutôt, rédigeait.

Elle a tout de suite senti sa présence, il se demande si cela est dû aux brumes noires. Sa main s'est figée au-dessus du papier, tremblant légèrement. Maîtresse d'elle-même, elle contrôle sa peur.

Ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux gris du docteur, elle semble attendre qu'il lui dise ce que le Sorcier Suprême veut à la directrice de Stark Industries.

-Ex… cuses…

Le nez de Pepper Potts se retrousse, comme de dégoût, alors que sa main glisse sous le bureau, certainement vers un bouton pour la sécurité. Elle lutte pour ne pas céder à la peur.

-Des excuses ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour… Tony…

Le visage de la femme se ferme instantanément. Mais il a le temps de voir la douleur passer dans son regard azur, tel un éclair.

-Je croyais que tout ceci, toute cette folie de voyages dans le temps, était la seule solution.

-Oui… et… non…

-Vous… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez sacrifié mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais depuis des années, alors qu'il y avait une autre solution ?

_Ils étaient tous deux assis dans ce canapé qu'ils trouvaient particulièrement confortable. Dans une cheminé, un feu crépitait doucement, accompagnant leur lecture. Chacun avait du mal à rester concentré sur les mots, jetant des regards furtifs à l'autre. Mais ils avaient bien compris leur manège._

_Stephen réagit alors en premier, refermant son livre dans un claquement sec, et regardant son ami, cette fois sans détour. Wong, quant à lui, resta un peu plus longtemps concentré sur sa lecture, finissant sa page. Puis, il referma aussi son livre, quoique plus doucement._

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis s'embrassèrent, admettant silencieusement leurs sentiments._

Cette fois, le docteur a réussi à rester debout lors du souvenir. Mais il sent ses genoux fléchir, maintenant. Encore une fois, il n'entend plus Pepper, qui semble s'être mise à crier. Il ne voit que son souvenir, encore et encore.

En détail, il se rappelle de la sensation des lèvres de Wong sur les siennes, de la caresse de sa main dans ses cheveux, de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant, accompagnés d'homme lui hurlant dessus, sans doute pour lui demander de lever les mains ou d'arrêter les ténèbres, le ramène à la réalité. Il regarde une dernière fois Pepper.

-Je… Je suis… dé… désolé… Pas… d'autres… so… solu… tions…

Puis, il ouvre un portail vers le Saint des Saints. Il s'écroule dans le hall, sans plus comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Comment a-t-il pu oublier son amour pour Wong ? La chose l'ayant privé de ses pouvoirs est-elle donc si puissante ?

L'absence du sorcier, qui lui pesait déjà, se fait plus intense. Il a _besoin_ de le retrouver, de s'assurer qu'il va bien, que…

Il y a quelqu'un dans le manoir.

Le silence du hall est brisé par des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approche lentement de lui. Stephen essaye de relever la tête, mais la douleur tant physique que psychologique ne le laisse pas maître de ses mouvements.

L'intrus s'approche toujours de lui, jusqu'à s'arrêter juste devant lui. Il entend un froissement de tissu, puis une voix qu'il connaît bien.

-Stephen Strange… Mais quelle magie as-tu donc invoquée ?


	4. L'élève

Quelque chose a changé. Stephen ne saurait dire quoi. Peut-être est-ce dû à la douceur qui l'entoure ? Il se sent flotter, comme au cœur d'un nuage. Tout semble agréable, hors du temps. Puis la douleur réapparaît d'un coup.

Il ouvre les yeux en hurlant de douleur, alors que tout, ou presque, lui revient en mémoire. Le docteur tente de s'asseoir, mais renonce. Encore une fois, Wong envahit son esprit. Où est-il ?

-Calme toi, lui dit une voix douce, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Il tourne les yeux vers la propriétaire de cette voix. Une jeune femme aux yeux gris et aux cheveux auburn le regarde en souriant.

-J'ai eu ton message, celui que tu as laissé à Kamar-Taj. J'ai essayé d'identifier ta malédiction mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, et c'est puissant. Actuellement, j'ai lancé un sort qui devrait, au moins, stopper la douleur. C'est le cas ?

-Plus… ou… moins…

-On va devoir trouver autre chose… Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillé tu as mentionné une perte de mémoire. Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Wan…da ?

-Exactement. Je suis Wanda Maximoff. Tu te souviens que je suis une Avenger ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Et tu te souviens que j'ai été ton apprentie ?

Stephen fronce les sourcils.

_La jeune femme se tenait dans la bibliothèque du Saint des Saints. Les propriétaires des lieux la regardaient, écoutant ses paroles._

_-Je ne comprends pas… Tu sembles bien maîtriser tes pouvoirs._

_-Là est le mot, Monsieur Wong. Je semble. Mais des fois… Je perds le contrôle. Et j'ai déjà perdu tant de gens… Je veux avancer dans la vie, tourner la page, mais je ne pourrai pas si je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs._

_-Tu peux l'appeler Wong tout court, sourit le docteur. Mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas vraiment de cours dont tu as besoin. C'est d'aide._

_Wanda soupira._

_-Je sais. Mais je pense qu'elle sera plus efficace venant de gens qui connaissent la magie._

-Tu… es… venue… de…mander aide ?

La jeune femme le regarde, les sourcils froncés. Elle scrute son visage, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

-Tu as eu une absence… Tu viens de t'en rappeler ?

Il acquiesce.

-C'est étrange… Et ensuite, tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Non ? Tu sais pourquoi tu as été maudit ? Non plus ?

Wanda reste un instant pensive. Stephen, quant à lui, se redresse lentement. Il voudrait se lever, aller faire de nouvelles recherches, mais il sait qu'il n'en n'a pas la force.

-À mon avis, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, tu as été maudit par une entité. Une entité puissante. Je ne sais pas quoi, cependant.

-Wong…

La sorcière hésite un moment.

-Je ne sais pas, Stephen. Ça fait un an qu'on n'a pas pris le temps d'échanger des nouvelles. Enfin… Nous sommes en juin 2026, pour que tu aies un repère. Je suis devenue votre apprentie vers juillet 2024. Je suis restée ici environ un an, puis je suis partie vivre à Kamar-Taj, j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle. On s'est revu rapidement, pour le Nouvel An, je crois. Peter Parker, Spiderman, avait invité tous les héros à le fêter ensemble. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit de particulier. Et après… On avait vos rapports et vos commandes de livres, mais sans plus.

Wanda se tut enfin, laissant le maudit réfléchir à ses mots. Elle se leva, et sourit.

-Je vais aller te chercher à manger. Il va te falloir des forces, si on veut trouver une solution. Je vais faire du paprikash.

Elle sortit sur cette phrase, laissant Stephen pensif.

_-Vous vous nourrissez vraiment de sandwich ?_

_-Nous ne sommes pas exactement des cuisiniers. Et puis, se nourrir uniquement de nourriture magique n'est pas conseillé._

_La jeune sorcière leva les yeux aux ciels, en souriant._

_-Très bien, je vais faire à manger avant que vous ne mourriez de faim. Après ça, vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez, mais vous allez apprendre à faire la cuisine, je ne suis pas là pour ça !_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'air de se demander qui irait._

_-Stephen, je te laisse y aller, il serait dommage que tu rates l'occasion de maîtriser un nouveau domaine…_

Pour une fois, le souvenir en entraîne d'autres. Il se revoit assis à la table de la cuisine du Saint des Saints, avec Wanda et Wong, en train de partager un repas cuisiné collectivement, entre plusieurs piques sarcastiques. L'ambiance est légère, et tous les trois discutent joyeusement, comme à leur habitude.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a reçu cette malédiction, une larme coule sur la joue de Stephen. Il a la sensation d'avoir beaucoup perdu… mais aussi la sensation qu'il mérite ça. Pour ses choix face à Thanos, et pour quelque chose d'autre. Il sent qu'il a fait une erreur, quelque part.

Et cette question revient, encore. Quelle a été son erreur ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Une fois de plus, il regarde la brume tentaculaire s'écouler de ses plaies, comme si la réponse pouvait se trouver dans les volutes de ténèbres. Et encore une fois, il n'en n'est rien, et il sent une légère déception l'envahir. La situation lui pèse, il aimerait pouvoir faire plus de choses, pour retrouver sa mémoire, et surtout Wong, mais ses plaies le contraignent à l'inaction.

Cependant, dans le tournoiement des tentacules de vapeur s'échappant de ses plaies, un motif lui rappelle l'Œil d'Agamotto. Et le choix qu'il a fait lui revient alors en mémoire. Un instant, il se demande si Wanda ou Wong étaient au courant. Mais il semble plus logique de penser qu'il l'avait gardé pour lui, s'auto-convainquant qu'il avait fait son devoir et qu'il ne devait aucune explication à personne. Mais de cela, il n'en est plus tout à fait sûr. Et si ce choix n'était pas le bon ?

Pensif, son regard se perd dans les méandres des ténèbres, et le docteur imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer. En tuant Thanos sur Titan, avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie, par exemple. Ils auraient pu le faire. Les armées du Titan Fou auraient fini par se retirer du Wakanda, en l'absence d'ordres de leur chef, laissant le pays dans un sale état. La petite équipe menée par Tony Stark aurait pu alors rentrer sur Terre avec les Gardiens de la Galaxie, et lorsque les généraux restant de Thanos auraient appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils auraient attaqué la Terre, déchaînant toutes leurs forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir. La planète aurait certainement été bombardée, et de nombreux humains seraient morts, à peu près autant que les victimes permanentes des « snaps », c'est-à-dire les personnes ayant succombé dans des accidents causés par les deux utilisations du gant. Au prix d'une longue bataille, elle aussi coûteuse en vies humaines, les Avengers et leurs alliés auraient gagné. Mais il aurait alors fallu protéger les Pierres de l'Infini. Elles auraient attisé les convoitises, que ce soit celles d'ennemis de la Terre… ou de ses alliés.

Mais tout aurait aussi pu bien se passer. Le sorcier avait simplement décidé de ne pas prendre le risque. De choisir sa seule solution.

-Stephen ?

Wanda venait d'arriver dans la pièce, avec des assiettes, le tirant de ses pensées. Il réalise alors qu'il n'a pas mangé, ces derniers jours, et qu'il n'a pas vraiment faim. Ce doit être une conséquence de la malédiction, mais comment la prendre en compte ? Est-ce que la chose qui l'a maudit veut qu'il meure de faim ? Ou au contraire, cherche-t-elle à le maintenir en vie plus longtemps pour augmenter ses souffrances ? Malheureusement, la deuxième option semble être la plus probable.

La sorcière l'aide à se nourrir, puis, ils se rendent dans la bibliothèque. Stephen soupire, pointant les livres qu'il a déjà lus.

-Je sais, tu as déjà dû chercher des réponses. Mais j'ai amené de nouveaux livres. Et j'ai une idée. Ta malédiction a dû être lancée par une entité, certainement puissante. Il faut qu'on parle à une autre entité puissante… Et qui si possible apprécie les humains.

_-Dites ? Je tombe souvent sur des noms d'entités dans les livres, comme les Vishanti ? Qui sont-ils exactement ?_

_-Des entités magiques surpuissantes. Certaines nous aident, d'autres nous apprécient, et d'autres encore ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, résuma le bibliothécaire._

_-Il est possible d'en invoquer certaines, mais il faut faire attention. Toutes n'apprécieront pas d'être dérangées par des mortels, compléta le docteur._

_-Je vois. Est-ce qu'il existe un classement de ces entités ?_

_-Oui. Je vais te sortir ça._

_Wong se dirigea vers une haute étagère rouge, d'où il tira un lourd volume à l'air ancien. La couverture était en cuir noir, ornée d'inscriptions dorées, estompées par le temps._

_-Là se trouvent toutes les entités magiques…_

-Ainsi que les sorts permettant de les invoquer.

Stephen sursaute, s'attirant un regard inquiet de son amie. II cligne des yeux, le temps de revenir à la réalité, alors que la jeune femme se rapproche de lui.

-Sou… venir…

-Ça va aller ?

Il acquiesce.

-Tu es sûr ? Je suis là pour t'aider, et…

Le docteur redresse la tête, fixant son regard sur le livre. Le souvenir de Wong le tenant est particulièrement fort. Il aimerait qu'elle le pose. C'est ce qu'elle fait, après avoir soupiré.

Les deux sorciers se mettent alors à feuilleter le livre, ensemble. Ils s'arrêtent sur une page particulière.

Bast, la déesse panthère du Wakanda.


	5. Bast

Assis au milieu d'un des salons du Saint des Saints, les deux sorciers ont les yeux clos. La pièce est sombre, peu utilisée en temps normal ; elle n'a même pas de fenêtres. Les murs sont noirs, et seuls quelques symboles magiques argentés les décorent. De forme simple, leur magie troublerait même un non-initié ; chacun d'entre eux invoque les plus puissants sortilèges connus des Humains et de leurs alliés afin de mieux protéger la pièce.

Ces motifs se retrouvent sur le vieux tapis rouge recouvrant le parquet usé par le temps, ou encore les coussins sur lesquels sont installés les magiciens. Tout le long de la pièce, des bougies ont été installées. Les frêles flammes qu'elles produisent ne parviennent pas à tout à fait éclairer l'obscure pièce, tout au mieux le sol. Dans les hauteurs de ce salon flottent des brumes blanches, qui luisent d'un fort éclat dans le noir. Cependant, elles ne projettent aucune lumière.

En suivant les volutes laiteuses, un œil extérieur en arriverait à observer le docteur Stephen Strange. L'homme, couvert de plaies magiques, maudites, damnées, semble chercher à dominer la douleur qui ne le quitte désormais plus, afin d'atteindre l'état de conscience nécessaire au sort qu'il désire lancer.

En face de lui, Wanda Maximoff, la Sorcière Rouge, est aussi concentrée, cherchant à aider son ami et ancien mentor à atteindre son but.

Les esprits des deux sorciers résonnent ensemble, cherchant le plan d'existence où ils trouveront l'entité magique dont ils espèrent obtenir des réponses.

Peu à peu ils réussissent à atteindre cet autre plan, où rien n'existe. Ni haut, ni bas, ni droite ni gauche, seulement le silence et un monde à la fois infini et fini.

Dans cette autre dimension, les objets physiques n'existent pas ; les deux sorciers ne possèdent qu'un corps astral. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le docteur ne ressent plus la douleur. Il ne ressent rien, et doit rester concentrer, l'absence de stimuli physiques étant perturbante.

Les deux sorciers se regardent, et chacun fait signe à l'autre qu'il est prêt. Puis, les deux amis commencent à se déplacer, cherchant Bast, l'invoquant de toute la puissance de leur âme.

Très vite, ils sentent quelque chose avancer à leurs côtés, une présence puissante et ancienne. Alors, finalement, ils s'arrêtent et attendent.

Soudain, surgissant du vide constituant l'essence de cet endroit, apparaît devant eux l'entité. Immense, sombre, ils ne parviennent pas à totalement comprendre ce qu'ils voient et ressentent.

**Sorciers. Vous êtes bien inconscients de venir ici.**

-Bast ! Déesse panthère ! Divinité protectrice du Wakanda ! Moi, Docteur Stephen Strange, Sorcier Suprême de la Terre, je suis venue demander votre aide !

-Et moi, Wanda Maximoff, connue sous le nom de Sorcière Rouge, suis venue l'accompagner dans sa démarche !

**J'accepte de vous écouter.**

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai repris consciences dans les rues de New York, victime d'une terrible malédiction. Mes souvenirs des deux dernières années, et plus, m'ont été volés. Mon corps est parcouru de plaies d'où s'échappe une sorte de liquide brumeux, noir à la lumière, blanc dans l'obscurité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été maudit. Si ceci est réellement une malédiction.

**Tes souvenirs sont-ils réellement perdu ?**

-J'en ai retrouvé quelque uns…

**Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu de retrouver la mémoire pour demander de l'aide ?**

-Je souffre beaucoup et… Je m'inquiète pour mon compagnon, Wong. Il a disparu, et je voudrais le retrouver. J'ai peur de découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé, et de le découvrir trop tard.

**Tu es sincère… En partie. Écoute-moi bien, Sorcier Suprême ; je ne t'aiderai pas. Tu as provoqué la mauvaise entité, et tu as bien mérité ton sort. Tu veux avant tout retrouver ta puissance, et tu penses pouvoir à nouveaux plier ciel et terre à tes ordres. Tu as oublié que tu es humain, et qu'en tant que tel, il y a des limites que tu ne dois pas franchir, en particulier vis à vis de ceux à qui tu dois ton pouvoir. Retourne sur Terre, et médite sur ta punition, pour que lorsque viendra le dernier souvenir, tu puisses prendre la bonne décision.**

Un grand bruit se fait entendre, agitant l'âme elle-même du sorcier. Un instant, la peur l'envahit, dévorant chaque parcelle de son être. Puis, tout s'arrête.

Il est revenu dans son corps. En gémissant, le docteur s'effondre. Il sent Wanda à ses côtés, tentant de l'aider à se relever, mais il rejette son aide.

-Stephen, je suis désolée que…

-Autre… cho…

-Ça ne servirait à rien… Tu dois attendre, c'est ce que Bast a dit… Et je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose d'ignorer ce qu'elle a dit…

L'homme l'ignore, tentant de se relever ; il y arrive avec difficulté. Une lueur de défi brille dans ces yeux. La jeune femme soupire.

-Tu joues…

_Wong le regardait sévèrement, en secouant la tête._

_-Quoi ? demanda le Sorcier Suprême, sûr de lui._

_-Tu n'apprends jamais ?_

_-Si, justement, j'apprends très facilement toutes sortes de choses. J'ai une excellente mémoire, tu le sais._

_-Mais tu n'es pas le meilleur._

_Le bibliothécaire déplaça alors sa dame._

_-Échec et mat._

_-Je t'ai laissé gagner._

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant prêts à argumenter sur cette dernière phrase, alors que Wanda se levait pour changer de pièce, emportant avec elle plusieurs livres._

-…à un jeu dangereux.

Le visage de Stephen se décompose lentement. La sorcière lui sourit doucement, comprenant qu'il vient de retrouver un souvenir.

-Je vais t'aider à trouver une solution, pour la douleur. Et ensuite, je chercherai Wong. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne tenteras rien de ton côté.

Il acquiesce.

-Retournons à la bibliothèque. J'ai une idée, mais elle ne sera pas agréable.

Assis devant les antiques ouvrages du Saint des Saints, les deux sorciers lisent en silence. Cependant, l'esprit du maudit ne cesse de s'égarer. Où est Wong ? La question le tourmente de plus en plus, alors que le temps file sans interruption. Son amour pour son compagnon lui est revenu d'un coup, comme s'il avait été entravé et qu'il cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu.

S'il devait être honnête, Stephen admettrait qu'il est de moins en moins optimiste sur ce qu'est devenu son amant. Mais le docteur est aussi sûr de lui. Quel que soit l'état de Wong, il le sauvera. Et ils pourront être à nouveau comme avant.

_Les deux hommes étaient assis dans un fauteuil. Le bibliothécaire avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, qui lisait en silence sur son téléphone. Ce dernier focalisa cependant son attention sur le sorcier chinois._

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui, pourquoi ?_

_-Eh bien, tu n'es ni en train de lire, ni en train d'écouter de la musique. C'est rare._

_-J'avais un peu mal à la tête, je voulais laisser passer la migraine avant de me concentrer sur une activité._

_-Tu aurais pu me le dire, je…_

_-Stephen, c'est un simple mal de tête. Ce n'est rien._

_Wong embrassa son compagnon._

Le souvenir est si puissant qu'il met un moment avant de réaliser qu'il n'est pas dans un fauteuil, mais sur une chaise, et qu'il n'est pas en train d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aime, mais en train de lire un livre.

Encore une fois, l'absence du bibliothécaire serre son cœur. Alors, il se concentre sur la douleur qui parcourt son corps.

Depuis le début, il la repousse, déployant des efforts surhumains pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par la malédiction. Mais, brusquement, il se dit qu'une douleur physique est plus supportable qu'une douleur psychologique.

Il se sent impuissant, si impuissant… Il aimerait pouvoir tout régler facilement, comme ces cas de problèmes neurologiques qui lui étaient présentés, et qu'il réglait sans le moindre problème. Sa vie était si simple alors ; pas de magie, pas d'enjeux cosmiques, juste des opérations menées sans problèmes grâce à ses mains.

Mais cette époque est elle aussi révolue. Il n'est plus l'homme qu'il était. Il pense être devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, mais… Il n'en n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Il a _décidé_ de l'avenir de l'univers, et visiblement, il a réussi à offenser une entité très puissante.

_Tentant d'effectuer un mouvement complexe, Stephen s'arrêta en pleine action. Les lignes orangées qui étaient déjà apparues s'effacèrent, alors qu'il regardait ses mains, prises de tremblements._

_-Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_-Des fois, mes mains me font à nouveau mal._

_Il se concentra un instant, alors que Wong le regardait d'un air interrogatif._

_-Tu sais pourquoi ?_

_-Non. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si quelque chose tentait de me dire de ne pas oublier qui j'étais avant la magie. Un homme arrogant._

_-Tu es toujours un homme arrogant._

_L'ancien docteur regarda son amant, surpris._

_-Mais disons que tu fais de grands efforts pour t'améliorer._

Un sourire étire les lèvres du docteur. Wong pense qu'il s'était amélioré, et qu'il pouvait encore le faire.

-J'ai trouvé !

La voix de Wanda le surprend. La jeune femme semble déborder de joie et d'enthousiasme.

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé comment refermer les plaies et réduire la douleur. La malédiction sera toujours là, mais ça sera plus vivable. En revanche, tu dois me promettre que tu écouteras Bast, et que tu ne tenteras rien.

Sans hésiter, Stephen promet.

Assis au centre d'un cercle de bougies, le docteur regarde son amie lancer le sort. Ses mouvements sont gracieux et précis, sans hésitation, digne d'une Maîtresse de Kamar-Taj. Tout autour d'elle se déploie son aura écarlate, due à la Pierre de l'Esprit, et qui lui a donné son surnom.

Le Sorcier Suprême ferme les yeux, pour se concentrer sur le sort. Il visualise les plaies se refermant, et imagine la douleur cesser. Il s'imagine bouger à nouveau sans traîner des tentacules ténébreux dans son sillage, telles les chaînes de ses erreurs passées.

Et soudain le miracle se produit. Un miracle invisible ; les sorciers ont les yeux clos, et nul témoin n'est présent. Mais le brouillard blanc, s'organisant en tentacules chaotiques et visqueux, se rétracte peu à peu. Les plaies cessent de couler ou de suinter, et semblent comme absorber les infernales brumes, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. Et avec la disparition de la dernière volute blanchâtre, les blessures se referment comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Stephen et Wanda rouvrent alors les yeux, et restent un long moment silencieux, comme sur leurs gardes ; peut-être que ce répit n'est que de courte durée ?

Après cinq longues minutes, ils s'autorisent enfin à sourire à nouveau.

-Merci.

-De rien. Mais n'oublie pas ; tu es toujours maudit.

-Je sais. Je sens toujours la douleur, quoique moins importante.

La jeune femme sourit, et s'autorise à s'asseoir par terre, afin de souffler un peu.

-Tu as accompli un grand exploit, commente son aîné, quand es-tu devenue aussi forte ?

Elle sourit.

-Avec ton aide. Après tout, je suis la prochaine Suprême.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie pour ceux qui ont la ref de la dernière phrase :) (Pour la petite histoire, avant de commencer l'écriture, je me suis réveillée une fois à trois heures du mat' pour noter toutes mes idées en vrac, et pas mal de conneries parce que j'étais en train de me dire que j'allais bien galérer, et cette phrase en est un vestige.)


	6. Réflexions

-N'oublie pas. Tu restes là, et tu fais comme Bast l'a dit. Tu médites sur ta malédiction. Quant à moi, je vais chercher Wong. Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera.

Stephen se force à sourire, pour rassurer son amie, qui soupire. Cette dernière le serre dans ses bras, puis ouvre un portail, constitué d'étincelles écarlates. Lorsque ces dernières disparaissent, le sorcier se retrouve à nouveau seul dans le Saint des Saints

L'homme reste un instant silencieux, sans bouger. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il voudrait partir chercher son compagnon, mais il le sait, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et il n'a aucune envie de méditer, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il retrouve à peine son corps, et la solitude. Le docteur le sait, les ténèbres sont encore là, quelque part en lui, tel un prédateur, prêtes à le dévorer, et cette fois pour de bon.

Stephen secoue la tête, décidé à agir, pour se changer les idées. Il faut qu'il vérifie les protections du manoir. Il se rapproche d'un mur, et pose la main dessus, afin de mieux sonder les défenses. Ces dernières ne sont pas intactes ; il peut le sentir, la malédiction les as éprouvées. Il sent aussi que Wanda les a renforcées, mais pas totalement remplacées. La jeune femme n'a pas dû avoir le temps, ou a dû se dire qu'il le ferait très bien.

La main droite contre le mur, il se met en marche, afin de faire le tour de la demeure. Le sorcier avance lentement, tentant de bien prendre en compte tout ce qu'il perçoit, et tout ce qu'il voit. Plus par désir de se changer les idées que par véritable nécessité, il s'aventure dans chaque salon, chaque pièce oubliée. Parfois, un souvenir lui revient, mais la plupart du temps, il découvre des endroits oubliés dans l'architecture magique du bâtiment. Il note l'existence de deux autres bibliothèques, de trois laboratoires magiques, d'une grande salle de réception, de plusieurs salles de bains et chambres d'amis, ainsi que d'une salle de torture. Devant cette pièce-là, il reste un moment interdit, se demandant qui a bien pu avoir l'idée saugrenue d'en installer une ici. Mais le bâtiment est ancien, très ancien. Il a subi de nombreuses évolutions, au cours des millénaires d'existence, et de nombreux sorciers et sorcières se sont succédés ici pour le protéger. Certains auront certainement voulu laisser leur marque de façon durable. Mais une salle de torture ?

Stephen secoue la tête. Il doit rester concentré. Il se rend au cœur du Saint des Saints, sous l'immense fenêtre circulaire, marquée du symbole d'Agamotto. Là, il s'arrête un instant, pour bien réfléchir à son sort, avant de se mettre en mouvement.

Étirant ses membres, il initie les mouvements magiques qui lui permettront de renforcer correctement les protections, savourant chaque geste. Il se sent étonnamment libre, sans ses plaies brumeuses, et profite de sa liberté retrouvée… ou du moins de son impression de liberté. Cependant, il ne perd pas de vue son objectif premier ; rétablir les protections du manoir.

Épuisé, le docteur se rend dans la cuisine du bâtiment, ou du moins celle normalement utilisée, afin de se faire à manger. Tout en mangeant ses pâtes, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devra ensuite faire.

_Tout en discutant magie, Stephen et Wanda préparaient le repas du soir. Tous deux s'amusaient beaucoup, comparant différents sorts. Wong entra dans la pièce, et les deux amis s'empressèrent de lui demander son avis sur un sujet pointu. L'homme les regarda, perplexe._

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda son amant._

_-Je…_

_Le docteur et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard inquiet._

_-Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié quoi. C'est étrange…_

_-Non, ça arrive à tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le Sorcier Suprême en embrassant son compagnon._

_-S'il vous plaît, pas quand je suis dans le coin ! plaisanta Wanda._

Une fois de plus, le retour à la réalité n'est pas agréable. Il aimerait que ces souvenirs soient plus longs, plus conséquents… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Car une entité, une puissante entité, en a décidé autrement.

Repoussant son assiette, il se lève, décidé. Il est temps d'aller méditer les paroles de Bast, ainsi que la situation. Pour cela, Stephen se rend à nouveau sous l'immense fenêtre assemblée selon le motif d'Agamotto, et ferme les yeux.

Un instant, il reste là, sans savoir où commencer sa méditation. Puis, la phrase qu'il avait lu quelques jours auparavant lui revient en tête : « Lorsqu'on veut le plus grand Bien, le plus grand Mal survient. Lorsqu'on veut le plus grand Mal, le plus grand Bien survient. Mais sait-on ce qu'ils sont ? » Une fois de plus, la phrase lui paraît importante, et une nouvelle fois, il tente de se rappeler quel est son plus grand Bien. Et il se demande si ce n'est pas lié à son choix face à Thanos. Il pensait faire le plus grand Bien ainsi, sacrifier quelques personnes pour choisir le futur qui lui semblait à lui, et lui seul, être le meilleur.

Mais pourquoi une malédiction serait tombée aussi longtemps après ? Serait-ce une punition du Tribunal Vivant ? L'entité a certainement dû observer avec attention ses choix lors de la guerre contre le Titan Fou ; elle est là pour veiller sur le bon fonctionnement de l'univers, et pour surveiller que son équilibre n'est pas rompu. Son temps n'est pas le même que celui d'un être humain normal, donc le délai de deux ans et demi pourrait ainsi être justifié ; il s'agirait du temps de la délibération.

Mais alors, pourquoi lui rendre peu à peu ses souvenirs ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi ?

Petit à petit, l'idée remonte à nouveau dans son esprit il s'est passé quelque chose avec Wong. Le cœur de Stephen se serre un instant. Il aimerait que son amant soit là ; la situation serait beaucoup plus supportable. Le docteur a certes apprécié la présence et l'aide de Wanda, mais il a besoin de l'homme qu'il aime. Il a besoin de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de pouvoir simplement profiter de sa présence et de ses piques pince sans rire. Et puis il réalise.

Hormis le soutien psychologique important qu'aurait été Wong, il est aussi un excellent sorcier. Le bibliothécaire aurait eu à cœur d'aider son compagnon ; Stephen aurait donc moins souffert s'il avait été là.

Et si l'entité qui l'avait maudit avait aussi fait disparaître le magicien chinois, afin de renforcer sa punition ?

Une vague de colère traverse le Sorcier Suprême. Il rouvre les yeux, alors qu'une onde de choc renverse plusieurs meubles. Les poings serrés, il…

- _Bon. Eh bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Encore merci pour tout !_

_Wanda disparut dans un portail écarlate, laissant les deux sorciers seuls. Lorsque l'Américain fit la remarque, son compagnon leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Oui. Mais on a toujours du travail à faire. Tu dois aller vérifier les protections._

_-Je les ai vérifiées, elles peuvent attendre._

_-Pas mes livres._

_Stephen croisa les bras, l'air faussement scandalisé de passer après les ouvrages chers au cœur de Wong. Ce dernier eut un mince sourire, et l'embrassa, avant de se retirer dans sa bibliothèque, laissant le docteur seul dans le hall._

Le sorcier respire un grand coup, tentant de se calmer. Il sent la malédiction pulser sous sa peau, comme si elle tente de se libérer de l'emprise du sortilège de la Sorcière Rouge.

Mais une fois de plus, son souvenir lui rappelle avec cruauté sa solitude actuelle. Il donnerait tout pour revenir à cette époque.

Désireux de se changer les idées, il se projette dans la bibliothèque, cherchant ainsi le fantôme de la présence de son compagnon.

Le fantôme… Il ne doit pas penser un tel mot. Il le retrouvera. Il le faut. À l'heure actuelle, il ne sait pas si un jour il pourra être libéré de cet état, autrement que grâce à un sort gardant les ténèbres sous contrôle. Et s'il n'a plus Wong… À quoi bon lutter contre cette chose pour vivre seul ?

En soupirant, le docteur s'approche d'une table couverte d'ouvrages. Il devient mélodramatique, et ce n'est pas bon ; dans son état, le futur n'existe pas. Il doit vivre au jour le jour, lutter encore et encore jusqu'à avoir les réponses.

-Wong, où que tu sois… Je t'en fais la promesse. Je continuerai de lutter jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir me poser de question sur cette malédiction. Jusqu'à en percer tous les mystères. Jusqu'à savoir où tu es.

_Stephen était en train de lire quand il vit son compagnon rentrer avec un sorcier de Kamar-Taj. Les deux hommes transportaient de nombreux ouvrages, qu'ils posèrent sur la table au centre de la bibliothèque du Saint des Saints. Le magicien étranger salua le Sorcier Suprême, avant de recentrer son attention sur Wong. Les deux hommes se mirent à parler des livres qu'ils transportaient, alors que le Chinois en sélectionnait plusieurs de sa bibliothèque, à la demande du visiteur. Puis, ce dernier s'en alla avec les ouvrages._

_Le bibliothécaire se mit alors à ranger ses nouveaux livres._

Une fois de plus, une impression de normalité et de routine se dégage de ce souvenir. Il a la sensation que ce genre de scène était habituelle. Le regard du sorcier glisse alors sur tous les livres qui traînent là, non rangés, après ses séances de recherches avec Wanda. Comme par volonté de se rapprocher de Wong, au moins par l'esprit, il se met alors à réunir les ouvrages. Il commence par les trier, afin d'en garder de côté certains qui pourront être à nouveau utiles. Puis, il s'aventure dans les rayonnages, afin de repositionner les autres.

C'était toujours le Chinois qui s'occupait de cette tâche. Il l'aimait bien, alors que Stephen préférait vaquer à d'autres occupations, tel l'entretien du manoir.

Un instant son esprit s'égare, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'ils feraient tous les deux, à cette heure-ci, sans la malédiction. Sans doute seraient-ils en train de s'entraîner, ou de lire ensemble. Ou peut-être seraient ils aller rejoindre Kamar-Taj ou un autre sanctuaire pour leur prêter main forte, en réponse à un problème quelconque.

Et là, il réalise. Il pourrait y avoir, en ce moment même, un problème, quelque part. Et si un tel problème survenait… Il ne serait pas mis au courant. Car sa présence pourrait gêner ses confrères sorciers… De tout cœur, il espère que la ville secrète ou les autres Saints des Saints sont en sécurité.

Un bruit inhabituel le tire de ses pensées. Stephen met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agit de la sonnerie du manoir. Intrigué, il se rapproche de la porte d'entrée New-Yorkaise du bâtiment. Une silhouette solitaire se tient derrière la porte. D'un geste de la main, le Sorcier Suprême interroge les défenses du lieu, qui lui indiquent que la personne est humaine. Et une fois de plus, la personne sonne, avant de frapper plusieurs coups.

Curieux, il ouvre la porte. Une femme vêtue de façon pratique et élégante, aux cheveux châtain remontés en un chignon lâche, se trouve là. Elle lui sourit.

-Bonjour Stephen.

-Christine ?


	7. Christine

Un instant, le temps reste suspendu. Les voitures circulent, les passants se promènent, et New York continue de vivre joyeusement. La chirurgienne sourit lentement.

-Et bien ? Suis-je condamnée à rester à la porte ?

-Non non, rentre. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Stephen s'efface pour laisser son ex entrer dans le Saint des Saints. Bouche bée, elle observe le majestueux hall.

-Wow… Tu vis vraiment ici ?

-Oui. Christine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oui, je sais, ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus… Mais je t'ai vu sur les réseaux sociaux.

-Pardon ?

-La semaine dernière, une vidéo à fait le tour du monde, te montrant entouré d'une espèce de brume ou de truc noir visqueux. Tu es rentré ici, puis plus rien. La rue a été bloquée, mais hier soir, une des Avengers, la Sorcière Rouge, a annoncé que tu avais été victime d'un sort, mais que tu allais mieux et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Sauf qu'entre temps, je me suis inquiétée. J'hésitais à venir, mais quand ta… collègue ? A dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre… Je me suis dit que je devrais passer.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais… Quand nous sommes nous vus pour la dernière fois ?

-Avant l'Eclipse, pourquoi ?

-J'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs, et je ne les récupère qu'au compte-goutte. Je ne me souviens plus de l'année dernière.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Asseyons-nous.

Le sorcier les projette tous deux dans un salon. Puis, par magie il prépare le thé que Christine préférerait lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

Cette dernière regarde la pièce avec de grands yeux.

-C'est perturbant. Tu le sais ?

-On s'y fait. Tu aimes toujours le thé noir ?

-Sans sucre, merci.

Tous les deux restent un instant silencieux, occupés à boire la boisson chaude. Le sorcier s'inquiète. La malédiction est certes sous contrôle, mais s'ils se passait quelque chose ? D'un autre côté, il ne peut pas la mettre à la porte. Même s'ils ne s'aiment plus, elle reste l'une des personnes le connaissant le mieux. Il a envie de lui reparler

-Du coup… Ta perte de mémoire est due à quoi ? Un choc que je peux comprendre, ou c'est lié au truc noir de l'autre jour ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, parce que j'en sais peu. Mais c'est d'origine magique, oui. La Sorcière Rouge et moi-même faisons des recherches pour pallier à ça.

-La brume noire… Ce n'est pas terminé, hein ?

-C'est sous contrôle… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Christine le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire pendant un long moment.

-Stephen… Je te fais confiance, mais tu ne sembles pas convaincu.

-Il n'arrivera rien. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

_-Wong ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_Le sorcier se tenait la tête, le front plissé sous la douleur. Son compagnon était juste à côté de lui, le regardant avec inquiétude. Les yeux du docteur se firent experts, et son visage se fit grave alors qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les causes probables._

_Puis, petit à petit, le visage du bibliothécaire se détendit, et il se mit à respirer plus lentement, alors que le souffle de son amant était suspendu._

_-Ça va. Juste un terrible mal de tête. Ce n'est rien._

_-Permets moi d'en douter !_

_Le chinois le coupa dans son élan d'un baiser._

-Stephen ?!

-O… Oui ?

-Que vient-il de se passer ? Tu regardais dans le vide, sans rien dire… Tu avais l'air inquiet.

L'inquiétude se lit dans les yeux de la neurochirurgienne. À la fois pour le sorcier, mais aussi pour elle-même.

-Je viens de récupérer un souvenir.

-Un mauvais ?

-Je ne sais pas… Ce n'était pas très rassurant… Je ne veux pas y penser tout de suite. Que disions-nous ?

-Que je ressortirais d'ici en vie.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu veux… Tu veux me raconter ce que tu es devenu ? Ou du moins, ce dont tu te souviens. Ça fera peut-être remonter d'autres choses.

-Je suis le Sorcier Suprême de la Terre.

Christine éclate de rire, sous le regard agacé de l'homme.

-Excuse-moi… mais ce titre… C'est tellement pompeux !

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

-Mais ça aurait pu.

-Et donc, je dois protéger la Terre des menaces mystiques, notamment en veillant sur ce Sanctuaire.

-Tu es tout seul ici ?

-C'est compliqué. En temps normal non, mais… Je suis seul depuis quelques jours.

-Qui a disparu ? Je peux t'aider à le, ou la retrouver ?

-Il s'agit de Wong… Mon compagnon. Et la Sorcière Rouge le cherche déjà.

Christine écarquille les yeux.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit être bi !

-Parce que je ne le savais pas !

Elle sourit, peu convaincue.

-Et tu veux me parler de lui ?

Stephen hésite un moment. Il repense à son dernier souvenir et son cœur se serre.

-Je ne préfère pas. Tu veux me parler de toi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je veux le rencontrer… Tu refuses qu'on parle de toi ?

-Je…

-Je te taquine. Je suis mariée avec un homme nommé John Miller.

-Félicitations. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu d'invitation ?

-C'est un peu long.

-Je t'écoute.

-On s'est rencontré un peu avant l'Éclipse. Le courant passait bien entre nous, et on vivait ensemble. Il est policier. Le jour de la… disparition. J'étais au bloc, et… mon patient s'est volatilisé entre mes mains. Je n'ai rien compris, je suis restée là, sans comprendre. En relevant la tête, j'ai remarqué que j'étais seule dans le bloc. Je suis sortie en courant, paniquée, et j'ai vu d'autres personnes, comme moi. Puis les sirènes ont retenti. Il y avait des urgences dans tous les sens. Un avion était tombé. Des collisions avaient eu lieu entre des voitures sans conducteur. C'était la folie… Je n'ai plus su où donner de la tête ensuite, il y avait toujours des soins à faire… Quand j'ai pu enfin partir, je n'avais qu'une peur ; découvrir que John s'était aussi volatilisé. Mais non. Il est policier, il avait eu un jour aussi terrible que le mien… On a décidé de se marier un peu après. Un peu comme un coup de tête, comme si on voulait profiter au plus vite de l'autre, avant que, peut-être, nous disparaissions à notre tour…

Christine se tait un instant. Stephen est sans voix, et ne sait plus quoi dire. La culpabilité l'envahit. Toutes ces victimes collatérales… Il tente de se convaincre que c'était nécessaire, mais il a l'impression que leur sang est sur ses mains.

-Donc c'est pour ça… Tu étais mort lorsqu'on s'est marié. J'ai pensé à venir te voir lorsque tout le monde est revenu, mais… Il y avait beaucoup à faire, tu devais être occupé… Et je venais d'avoir ma fille. D'où les mails que je t'ai envoyés.

-Tu as une fille ?

-Oui. Elle s'appelle Rose. Elle a trois ans… Tu veux la voir ?

Il acquiesce. Christine lui montre la photo d'une petite fille qui ressemble à absolument toutes les petites filles, aux yeux du sorciers.

-Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi.

-Merci.

Ils restent un instant en silence, sans plus savoir quoi dire. Stephen retourne les paroles de son amie dans sa tête, pesant une nouvelle fois le prix de sa culpabilité.

Christine lui sourit.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas.

-Je vais te laisser. Si tu veux, je repasserai.

-Je veux bien, mais… pas tout de suite.

À peine la neurochirurgienne a-t-elle quitté le Saint des Saints que déjà les pensées de Stephen se remettent à tourbillonner.

Combien de personnes sont-elles mortes à cause des deux claquements de doigts ? Celles mortes dans un accident impliquant une personne disparue, et celles réapparues dans des endroits dangereux… ciel, autoroutes, bâtiments modifiés pendant les cinq ans…

Combien sur Terre… Et dans la galaxie… Il ne pourra jamais vraiment le savoir. Il ne pourra qu'estimer encore et encore, combien de vies il a pris, de par son choix.

_Stephen se dégagea à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son amant._

_-Wong, ce n'est pas une simple migraine. Rappelle-toi, avant d'être sorcier, je suis médecin._

_-C'est compliqué de l'oublier avec toi._

_-Non, je suis très sérieux là. Tu as de plus en plus souvent mal à la tête, et c'est de plus en plus violent. Et tu oublies trop souvent ce que tu allais faire. Je te parle en tant que neurochirurgien. Tu dois faire des examens._

_-Mais ce n'est rien._

_-Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème pour des examens ! Tu pourras même te moquer de moi._

Le sorcier tombe à genoux. Pas ça. Pas ça…

Il sent un autre souvenir monter. Et il a peur. Très peur.

_Il est assis sur leur fauteuil préféré, tentant de lire un roman qu'il aime bien. Mais ses yeux ne cessent de glisser vers l'horloge, plutôt que sur les mots._

_Lorsqu'enfin le bibliothécaire ouvre la porte, l'espoir gonfle dans le cœur du docteur… avant de mourir en croisant les yeux de Wong._

_Ce dernier s'approche lentement de son amant, et s'assoit près de lui. Ils s'embrassent longuement, puis, enfin, le Chinois parle._

_-J'ai une tumeur au cerveau. Ce n'est pas soignable. Même par toi, même si tu avais tes mains. Il n'y a rien à faire._

_-Combien ?_

_-Quelques mois._

Non.

Non !

-Non !

Pas ça, pas maintenant. Il a dû le sauver, il l'a forcément sauvé ! Il est le Sorcier Suprême ! Il était le plus brillant neurochirurgien du monde ! Il l'a forcément sauvé, il ne peut pas l'avoir laissé mourir ! Pas comme tous ces gens ! Pas lui !

Stephen s'effondre. La douleur pulse dans son corps, tant mentale que physique. Et ses mains le brûlent. Ces mains dont il était si fier, ces mains brisées par ce stupide accident !

Tout est la faute de cet accident, de son arrogance ! S'il avait plus écouté Christine et un peu moins son stupide égo ! Il n'y aurait pas eu l'accident. Il n'aurait pas perdu ses mains, l'Ancien aurait trouvé une solution pour survivre et bannir Dormammu, ou Wong l'aurait… Wong…

Sans cet accident, il n'aurait pas fait ce choix cruel, face à Thanos, un autre l'aurait fait, l'Ancien ou…

Et Wong… Wong… Il l'aurait sauvé, il aurait eu ses mains, il aurait pu le sauver, et ils se seraient rencontrés à ce moment-là !

Tout est de sa faute, il le sait ! S'il n'était pas lui, pas cet être odieux, au corps brisé deux fois, par l'accident et la malédiction…

La malédiction…

-Le… plus… grand… BIEN !

Il _doit_ avoir sauvé Wong, c'est la seule solution ! Wanda et lui passeront bientôt la porte, et tout sera comme avant !

La douleur enserre le cœur du sorcier tels les tentacules d'un kraken. Il laisse la douleur l'envahir, le contrôler, le détruire. Comme si son corps n'était plus le sien.

Dans la pénombre du hall du Saint des Saints, des brumes blanches semblent déchirer la pénombre.


	8. Souffrances

Il a l'impression de flotter hors de son corps, dans un océan de lames qui entailleraient encore et encore son âme, comme un écho à ces plaies qui s'ouvrent à nouveau, une à une. Il ne contrôle plus ce qu'il fait ; ses ténèbres sont là, tout autour de lui, malmenant son corps tel un mauvais marionnettiste.

Quelque part, Stephen le sait ; il pourrait lutter. Ne pas se laisser posséder par sa malédiction, focaliser ses pensées sur quelque chose, se battre. Mais la culpabilité et l'horreur de ses souvenirs lui ont retiré cette envie.

Et puis, quelque part, une idée a éclos dans son esprit. Si ce qui lui arrive est son plus grand Mal, et que la vie de Wong est son plus grand Bien, peut être doit il se laisser dévorer par les ténèbres ? L'idée lui semble monstrueuse, et s'il était dans son état normal, il lutterait.

_Les rayons de la lune traversaient doucement la haute fenêtre, tombant sur la tête du lit qu'ils partageaient. Réveillé par un bruit, le docteur ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir son compagnon ; seul un oreiller blanc était là, devant lui._

_Luttant contre le sommeil, il se releva, cherchant Wong du regard ; le sorcier était assis en bout de lit, la tête entre les mains, une fois de plus. L'expérience de Stephen ne lui laissait que peu d'illusions, il savait ce qu'il se passait, même s'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur._

_Sans un mot, il se rapprocha du malade et le prit délicatement dans ses bras._

Submergé par la douleur, c'est à peine s'il sent les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son cœur lui semble être devenu une boule, une boule qui pèse dans sa poitrine, et qui gonfle, comme si les brumes qui l'entourent venaient stagner dans l'organe. De même, le sorcier sent sa magie crépiter sous sa peau, comme si elle embrasait les ténèbres blanches qui suintent de ses plaies ouvertes à nouveau. L'envie de laisser ses pouvoirs exploser traverse son cerveau de manière insidieuse. Il le sait, cette pensée ne vient pas de lui, mais de la malédiction.

Ou peut-être est-ce ce dont il veut se convaincre ? Peut-être veut-il encore se raccrocher à l'idée qu'il est un héros, que quelque part, il y a un gros monstre qui se cache, le tourmentant par plaisir, et que lorsque ce dernier sera vaincu, Stephen pourra s'en aller sous le soleil couchant, tenant un Wong en bonne santé dans ses bras ?

_Lentement, ses doigts se posèrent sur le livre. Le pouce glissa le long de la tranche en cuir, pour passer sous l'ouvrage, assez fin. Puis, en tremblant, il le souleva, et se tourna vers une bibliothèque. Il fit un pas hésitant, puis un deuxième, et lâcha ce qu'il tenait._

_Assis à quelques mètres, Stephen serra les poings, pour se retenir d'aller aider Wong. Il savait que son compagnon n'apprécierait pas ça, qu'il avait besoin d'avoir encore l'impression d'être autonome. Mais le docteur savait aussi ce qui va ensuite arriver. Il visualisait parfaitement l'évolution de la maladie._

_Et son impuissance._

Mais il n'y a pas de monstres. Seulement ses erreurs. Car il n'est qu'un homme, un homme qui a échoué, et qui ne peut pas jouer à Dieu. Il a essayé, par deux fois ; une fois en se pensant tellement bon neurochirurgien qu'il avait le droit de choisir ses patients, de choisir qui aurait une chance de survie ou non, et une seconde fois en choisissant le destin du monde, parmi tous les avenirs possibles.

Sans que Stephen ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le noble sol du Saint des Saints se fendille peu à peu. D'abord, la fissure est infime, ressemblant à des cheveux tombés au sol. Puis elle s'élargit pour devenir cassure, et le carrelage vole en éclats, droit vers les murs du bâtiment, qui à leur tour voient les cassures se répandre en une arabesque monumentale. Et le bâtiment s'effondre sur lui-même.

Reprenant vaguement conscience, il sent les débris s'écraser lourdement autour de lui. Alors que les rayons de soleil tombent un à un sur le désastre, les ténèbres blanches deviennent noires, et tourbillonnent autour du sorcier, le protégeant, comme si la chose qui le tourmente voulait s'assurer qu'il souffre encore longtemps.

Encore une fois, l'ancien docteur sent sa magie crépiter le long des tentacules brumeux. Il réalise alors que sa conscience s'est étendue, comme si le brouillard était une extension de son corps, une extension qu'il peut contrôler. Il n'y a plus de limites physiques, hormis celles de la souffrance.

Lors d'une dernière seconde de conscience, il réalise qu'il n'est plus humain.

Lévitant au-dessus des ruines du Saint des Saints, la nouvelle entité semble hésiter. Avec terreur, les New-Yorkais la fixent, faisant le lien avec l'être qui errait dans les rues, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais pourtant, la Sorcière Rouge, une Avenger, leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre…

La peur se saisit de leur cœur, les figeant sur place, alors que les ténèbres semblent parcourues d'étincelles orangées. Dans ces volutes obscures, chacun semble reconnaître la chose qui hante ses nuits, le monstre qu'ils croyaient voir dans le placard étant enfants, et qu'ils y verront toujours maintenant.

Et le cauchemar disparaît. À nouveau, les passant se tordent le cou, pour la voir, flottant dans le ciel de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Cette jeune femme qu'ils craignaient, autrefois, au temps lointain de l'accident de Lagos, mais qu'ils admirent désormais.

Doucement, elle se pose au sol, accompagnée du nouveau Captain America. L'ancien Faucon regarde le bâtiment effondré avec inquiétude, alors que la foule se rapproche d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

-Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger !

-Le sorcier a été vaincu par un démon ?!

L'Avenger douée de magie s'élève légèrement dans le ciel.

-La situation est sous contrôle. Captain, ici présent, ainsi que nos coéquipiers qui arrivent d'une minute à l'autre, vont s'occuper de vous. Merci de vous éloigner de la zone, je vais m'occuper de ça.

-Vous avez déjà dit ça l'autre jour !

-J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ; c'est le cas. Je vais régler définitivement ce problème. Maintenant.

Laissant la situation à son collègue, la Sorcière Rouge respire un grand coup, et rejoint à son tour la dimension miroir. Son cœur se serre en voyant ce qu'est devenu son ancien mentor et ami.

-Stephen ?

Devant elle, un brouillard noir, épais et poisseux stagne dans les airs. Quelques tentacules visqueux glissent vers elle, mais elle les écarte d'un geste de la main.

-Stephen ! C'est Wanda ! Je sais que tu es là ! Je suis là pour t'aider !

_-Je suis là pour t'aider. N'hésite pas._

_-Je ne suis pas un enfant._

_-Non, tu es malade._

_-Mais non. Je suis juste fatigué. Ce n'est rien, je vais juste faire une sieste, et ça ira mieux._

_-Wong, je suis médecin. Crois-moi, je sais ce qui arrive. Tu devrais rester au lit._

_Le visage du bibliothécaire se crispa de douleur un instant, puis l'homme regarda son compagnon, comme si de rien n'était._

_-J'ai des choses à faire._

_-Nous sommes des sorciers. Je les ferai par magie. Tu n'es pas en état._

_-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Stephen !_

_-Je sais ! Mais je sais aussi exactement tout ce qui vas t'arriver ! Et je n'aime pas être impuissant !_

_-Moi non plus._

_Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, se tenant la main avec force et désespoir._

L'ancien docteur entend sa voix à travers l'obscurité qu'il est devenu. Lentement, il prend conscience des ténèbres l'entourant, puis, il les déchire par la pensée. Flottant au cœur de ces dernières, il semble encore plus misérable.

Sa peau a pâli, et semble presque translucide, dévoilant l'horreur des veines brumeuses grouillant sous l'épiderme. Les plaies se sont rouvertes, plus nombreuses, et ses vêtements bleus sont désormais ternes et en lambeaux. Le manteau de Lévitation lui-même a perdu sa couleur, et semble déchiré.

Mais le plus terrible est le visage. Le visage de l'ancien sorcier, autrefois noble et beau, est désormais déformé par un masque de douleur et d'horreur.

Sentant la peur, le dégoût et l'horreur s'installer en elle, Wanda inspire profondément et avance.

-Stephen ? Que s'est-il passé ? Mon sort n'a pas suffi, ou…

- **Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Wong.**

La jeune femme sursaute. La voix de ce qui était son ami est désormais rauque.

-Où est-il ?

- **Il était malade, si malade…**

Les ténèbres s'agitent, comme si elles allaient à nouveau se refermer.

-Stephen… L'as-tu vu mourir ?

-Non…

-Alors peut-être qu'il est quelque part, encore en vie ! Tu as dû invoquer une entité pour le guérir et…

- **Non… Je le sens. Il est mort.**

-Tu te trompes peut-être… Peut-être que…

- **NON !**

Tel un réflexe, l'ancien docteur rassemble les ténèbres, tel un fauve se ramassant sur lui-même. Puis il laisse ses tentacules obscurs s'étendre, cherchant la sorcière. Il ne trouve qu'un obstacle écarlate.

-Stephen. Je veux t'aider. Mais tu vas devoir lutter.

En se concentrant, elle repousse la brume, et s'élève dans les airs. D'un geste de la main, elle modifie l'intérieur de la dimension miroir, pour regagner de la place entre elle et son adversaire. D'une voix douce, elle continue de lui parler, réorganisant la zone pour tenter de bloquer la malédiction.

Alors qu'elle réarrange les bâtiment et débris, les appendices visqueux de la chose les détruise, pour fuser vers elle, tels des lances. D'un bras, elle invoque un bouclier, et de l'autre, elle créé une lame éthérée et écarlate. Ainsi équipée, elle se projette vers la chose qu'est devenu son ami.

Tranchant une à une les tentacules de sa lame magique, elle ne cesse de s'adresser à son ancien mentor.

-STEPHEN ! Bon sang, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu m'as appris à ne pas me laisser contrôler par mes pouvoirs et mon deuil, tu te souviens ?! Toi et Wong m'avez aidée ! Moi aussi, j'ai perdu celui que j'aime ! Je comprends ta douleur ! Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser dévorer… Comment peux-tu accepter que cette entité, quelle qu'elle soit, te batte ? N'es-tu pas le Sorcier Suprême ? N'es-tu pas celui qui a repoussé Dormammu ? N'es-tu pas le Docteur Stephen Strange ? N'es-tu pas mon ami à l'égo surdimensionné ? N'es-tu pas l'homme qu'aimait Wong ?!

Tranchant un dernier amas de ténèbres, elle dévoile le visage en larmes de l'homme.

-Je… l'étais… Mais… Je ne veux plus l'être…

-Pourquoi ?

-Tant d'erreurs… Tant de morts… Par ma faute… Je ne veux plus l'être…

-Alors lutte contre la malédiction. Trouve la force de devenir meilleur, de racheter tes fautes, parce que personne ne pourra le faire à ta place.


	9. Passé

Au cœur de la dimension miroir, un nuage obscur crépite. Il semble étrange, malsain ; à la fois brouillard et substance poisseuse. Ses volutes infernales sont parcourues d'étincelles orangées, crépitant doucement.

Au centre de cette vision cauchemardesque sont assis deux êtres. Elle est humaine, sorcière, Avenger. Il était humain, sorciers, Avenger. L'homme semble éprouvé, fatigué. La femme cache la peur dans ses yeux gris, mais sourit doucement, écoutant son ami raconter l'horreur qu'il vit ; la malédiction prenant possession de lui, les souvenirs de l'homme qu'il aime mourant, ce qu'il a découvert sur lui-même et ses choix.

Lentement, il met à nu toutes les pensées qui l'ont conduit ici, presque avec honte. Ils avaient toujours secrètement pensé que ce serait l'inverse, que Wanda finirait dévorée par ses pouvoirs et sa folie et que Stephen devrait alors l'arrêter ; comment croire que le contraire est devenu réalité ?

En face de lui, elle l'écoute, sans rien dire. Une voix en elle lui murmure qu'elle aurait pu être à la place de son ami ; peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle semble lui pardonner tout ce qu'il ne peut pas se pardonner ?

Puis, lorsque tout a été dit, il se taisent. Il n'y a pas de bruit, dans la dimension miroir ; un silence presque total règne, seulement perturbé par les respirations lentes des sorciers.

En tremblant, l'homme lève la main, pour contempler une fois de plus ces plaies maudites, parcourant son corps, tels de sinistres reflets de celles dont est marquée son âme.

-Penses-tu qu'il y a une solution, pour moi ? Que je pourrai à nouveau vivre sans cette malédiction, un jour ?

-Honnêtement… Je crois que personne ne peut le savoir. Lorsque je suis partie, une belle erreur d'ailleurs, je suis allée parler aux Maîtres de Kamar-Taj. Ils ne savaient pas quoi me dire.

-Ne t'en veux pas, pour m'avoir laissé seul. On ne pouvait pas savoir.

Ils se taisent à nouveau, alors qu'un tremblement infime secoue leur réalité.

-Wanda… Les Sanctuaires de Londres et Hong-Kong n'ont rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Tu penses que…

-J'espère me tromper.

La jeune femme se relève d'un bon, et aide l'homme à en faire de même.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es en état ?

-Je pense savoir comment déchaîner la malédiction contre quelque chose en particulier.

La voix de son amie l'a aidé à reprendre conscience, au milieu de ses souffrances. Elles sont toujours là, mais il lutte contre elles. La Sorcière Rouge a raison ; il ne peut pas sombrer dans le malheur et les ténèbres, pas s'il veut devenir meilleur.

Cependant, sa plongée au cœur de ses ténèbres lui a appris une chose ; elles peuvent être une extension de lui-même, une extension beaucoup plus puissante.

-Mais ça ne suffira pas, reprend-t-il. Si… Si c'est _lui…_ Rien ne suffira.

-Si. Remettre les protections du Saint des Saints en place.

-Sans la Pierre ?

-Je peux le faire. Mais j'ai besoin d'une diversion.

L'homme hésite, et acquiesce. D'un geste de la jeune femme, tous deux se retrouvent à New York, devant les ruines du Saint des Saints. Il sent son cœur se serrer en voyant ce qu'il a fait, en découvrant l'état dans lequel il a laissé cet endroit qu'il a protégé, et où il a vécu.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, et la voit. Elle. La Dimension Noire. Là où il est mort des milliers de fois, afin de protéger la Terre. Là où il a accompli la meilleure chose de sa vie.

L'horreur du moment lui revient en tête. Avec l'aide de l'Œil d'Agamotto, il avait fait en sorte d'oublier ce passage de sa vie. Mais, parfois, dans ses cauchemars, le souvenir de la boucle temporelle et de ses morts lui revient en mémoire. Il a promis à son amie qu'il détournerait l'attention de l'être se cachant dans cet enfer de sphères noires et pourpres, mais la peur l'envahit petit à petit. Il souffre tellement, comment pourrait-il affronter cet être ?

-Sorciers ! Avengers !

La voix de Wanda le fait sursauter. Elle s'est élevée dans les airs, et regarde sans peur la foule. Les héros menés par Captain America ont réussi à évacuer la foule, et de nombreux sorciers sont arrivés de Kamar-Taj, se tenant aux côtés des héros sans magie. Tous le regardent avec crainte ou colère, lui qui se tient derrière la Sorcière Rouge, à moitié caché par ses ténèbres.

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! Nous devons agir vite ! Captain, toi et les Avengers, sécurisez la zone. Je ne veux pas un seul civil ici, compris ? Sorciers ! Stephen, ici présent, va détourner l'attention de Dormammu. Nous, nous allons unir nos pouvoir pour réparer le Saint des Saints. Oui, la tâche paraît impossible, surtout sans l'Œil d'Agamotto. Mais n'oubliez pas ; c'est une des Pierres d'Infinité qui m'a donné mes pouvoirs. Ensemble, nous auront la puissance nécessaire pour faire ce miracle ! La faille est minuscule, l'ennemi peine à venir sur notre monde. Ensemble, nous l'en empêcherons ! Avengers, assemble !

Un cri de détermination s'échappe de la foule de héros et de sorciers. La Sorcière Rouge se tourne vers son ancien mentor.

-Tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi.

-Je pense que tu es la seule, à ce moment précis.

Elle lui sourit tristement, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les Sorciers et les aider à organiser la défense. L'ancien docteur ferme alors les yeux, et se concentre. Trop vite à son goût, ses pieds quittent le sol. Il inspire profondément, et lève les yeux vers la faille. Il est temps.

Même si le maudit n'en n'a pas envie, il se dépêche de rejoindre la Dimension Noire. Il sait qu'il doit y penser le moins possible, car sinon, la peur pourrait le paralyser. En un instant, sans s'en apercevoir, il n'est plus dans sa réalité.

Depuis qu'il est plongé dans ses ténèbres, il ne cesse de se le demander ; pourquoi ce lieu s'appelle la « Dimension Noire » ? Si l'horizon est d'un noir total et absolu, les couleurs explosent dans cet endroit. Il a l'impression de se trouver dans un organisme, un organisme démesuré. Partout flottent ces sphères étranges, reliées entre elles par de longs arcs organiques. Leur texture est incertaine, semblant n'exister que dans cet endroit de folie. Et, s'accrochant à ces structures, les couleurs luisent, éclairant cette réalité, tels des néons cellulaires.

La première fois, l'ancien docteur avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Mais il s'était renseigné, par la suite ; la dimension tout entière est le corps de son maître, du démon la dirigeant, omnipotent en ces lieux. Son adversaire.

Dormammu.

**Tu oses revenir ici sans ta magie de Temps ? Es-tu donc plus suicidaire que je ne le pensais ?**

La voix glace son sang, le faisant revenir à ce moment lointain où il est mort tant de fois. Pour ne pas céder à la panique, il se concentre sur la douleur due à sa malédiction.

-Tu ne devais pas tenter de revenir sur Terre.

**Vous vous êtes vous-mêmes livrés. Cette faille est puissante… Et je ne sens pas la présence de ce « temps ». Je n'ai pas la patience de m'occuper de toi. Meurs.**

Il ne dispose que d'une fraction de seconde ; l'ancien docteur s'enfonce à nouveau dans les ténèbres. À travers son brouillard noir et poisseux, il voit la sphère sur laquelle il se tient se déformer, et des lances en sortir. Au même moment, nombre d'éclats volent vers lui, Dormammu abat son poing, et la dimension se déforme, comme pour trouver mille nouveaux moyens de le tuer.

Le maudit n'a que le temps de fermer les yeux, et d'espérer que ce temps aura suffi à Wanda. Attendant un impact qui ne vient pas, il les rouvre ; ses ténèbres ont stoppé tous les moyens mis en œuvre par Dormammu pour le tuer.

**Qui ? Quelle entité te protège ? Pourquoi ?**

-Il… Il semblerait que tu ne puisses pas me tuer.

**Je trouverai. Tu mourras, je le jure.**

Alors que Dormammu prépare ses forces, l'ancien docteur réfléchit brièvement. Peut-être que s'il se laisse aller aux ténèbres, il pourra le toucher, le blesser, ou peut-être plus…. Se sacrifier pour protéger la Terre, en étant la seule victime… L'idée lui plaît. Cela lui permettra peut-être de racheter ses fautes passées. Peut-être est-ce même pour cela qu'il a reçu cette malédiction ?

**Le plus grand Bien… C'est ça qui te protège… Encore une fois, tu dois aimer souffrir…**

Non, il n'aime pas souffrir. Mais il s'y est habitué. Et, sciemment, il s'abandonne à la douleur. Une fois de plus, il prend conscience de chaque particule formant ce nuage d'obscurité qui ne le lâche plus. Il laisse sa culpabilité, sa douleur et sa colère remonter, et exploser contre Dormammu.

**Tu n'es pas assez puissant.**

Oui, il a provoqué la mort de milliards de personnes dans l'univers. Oui, il a joué à Dieu. Oui, il regrette ces morts. Il ne regrette pas l'avenir stable qu'elles ont assuré.

**Arrête.**

Oui, Wong a terriblement souffert. Oui, il a peur de voir le dernier souvenir arriver. Oui, il se doute de ce qu'il va se passer. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

**Tu ne me tueras pas. Arrête !**

Oui, il est faible. Oui, il aimerait avoir été plus fort. Il ne regrette pas sa vie

**NON !**

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi et comment, il sent Dormammu reculer. Non pas à cause de lui, mais bien à cause de la malédiction. Quelle que soit l'entité qui l'a maudit… ce « plus grand Bien », elle ne veut pas que le seigneur de la Dimension Noire prenne possession de la Terre.

**Je ne peux pas être vaincu !**

- **Et pourtant…**

Sa voix est redevenue rauque… Il se rend vaguement compte qu'il a atteint le point de non-retour. Qu'il ne pourra plus jamais vivre normalement… Et surtout que ses forces le quittent une à une.

Et, tel un miracle, la conscience de Wanda effleure son esprit ; la faille se referme. Il songe un instant à ne pas quitter l'endroit, mais, presque sur un coup de tête, il fait volte-face. Son corps semble s'étirer encore et encore, entre les tentacules poisseux s'attaquant à Dormammu et le corps humain. Il tend la main vers la déchirure entre les dimensions ; d'instant en instant, elle est plus petite. Ses doigts en effleurent le bout.

_Il se sent tomber._


	10. La fin

_Assis sur leur fauteuil préféré, ils étaient là, sans bruit. Wong était dans les bras de Stephen, le visage déformé par la douleur. L'impuissant docteur le serrait dans ses bras, tentant de lui partager son amour et son soutien à travers son étreinte, comme si cela pouvait le libérer de ces maux de têtes qui ne finissaient plus._

_Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par le doux claquement régulier de l'horloge, et leurs souffles, lent et régulier pour l'un, court et douloureux pour l'autre._

_Rendue silencieuse par magie, la pendule indiqua trois heures du matin. Le sorcier valide garda pour lui un soupir. Nuits et journées étaient longues ; le malade n'en n'avait plus pour longtemps._

_Sa magie avait permis de cacher et diminuer les symptômes, mais la maladie avait fini par être trop grave pour être soignée, trop avancée. Le Sorcier Suprême avait tenté de nombreuses choses, dont certaines à la limite de la magie dite noire. Mais il y avait des limites à la sorcellerie, et les deux amants les avaient ainsi apprises._

_Acceptant sa mort prochaine, Wong avait refusé d'être hospitalisé, et Stephen lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser seul, de veiller sur lui. Et il s'y était tenu, malgré la douleur de voir l'homme qu'il aimait mourir à petit feu._

_En cette soirée de fin mai, alors que la chaleur s'installait sur New York, celle du sorcier chinois s'en allait doucement ; lentement, son souffle devenait de plus en plus faible. Le docteur le réalisa. Malgré la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, il tenta de garder son sang-froid et réagit rapidement, demandant à Wong de se réveiller, invoquant la magie pour vérifier les constantes vitales de son amant._

_Lentement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, cherchant de son regard vitreux les yeux gris du docteur. Le temps se suspendit alors, et tout deux comprirent. Une seconde larme rejoignit la première, alors que le Chinois semblait rester calme, face à cet ultime instant._

_En tremblant, il leva la main, pour essuyer les yeux humides de son compagnon. Puis, sur son dernier souffle, elle retomba._

_Stephen le serra dans ses bras, s'autorisant seulement à pleurer. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses à faire, mais pas maintenant. Cet instant était le temps du deuil._

_Il resta là, sans rien faire d'autre que laisser libre cours à son chagrin pendant de longues minutes, sans qu'aucune pensée ne vienne le perturber._

_Et puis, ses larmes se séchèrent d'elles-mêmes. Le cœur lourd, il reposa délicatement son amant mort sur le canapé, et se leva, se préparant à se rendre à Kamar-Taj afin d'organiser les obsèques. Ce fut alors que son regard glissa sur le livre. Un lourd et ancien volume, à la couverture de cuir noir, ornée d'inscriptions dorées estompées par le temps. L'ouvrage recensant toutes les entités connues, et comment les invoquer. Le sorcier l'avait déjà consulté, et connaissait plusieurs entités présentées, dont celle du plus grand Bien, qui pouvait réaliser les souhaits de ceux qui l'invoquaient, à condition qu'ils aient vécu un Mal suffisant._

_Stephen hésita un instant. Avait-il déjà vécu de grandes souffrances ? Oui. Lors de sa confrontation avec Dormammu. Il était mort et revenu à la vie, un grand nombre de fois. Certes, cette boucle temporelle lui avait permis de réussir à maîtriser plusieurs sorts complexes et de protéger la Terre, mais il avait tant souffert… Il avait sauvé cette réalité, il méritait bien d'être heureux ? De plus, invoquer cette entité ne nécessitait pas de magie dite noire, donc il respectait le souhait de Wong…_

_Sans plus hésiter, il lança un sort sur le corps de son compagnon, afin de le protéger des conséquences de la mort pendant quelques heures, et il attrapa le livre. Il le feuilleta rapidement, avant de se rendre dans un salon obscur, aux murs noirs décorés de symboles argentés. D'un geste, il fit apparaître des bougies allumées, et les disposa de la bonne façon. Puis il s'assit et ferma les yeux._

_Il les rouvrit sous la forme d'un corps astral, flottant dans ce qui semblait être le Vide. Il n'y avait rien ici, ni haut, ni bas, pas de distance. À voix haute, il prononça les mots rituels, afin d'appeler l'entité du plus grand Bien._

_Au début, il n'eut pas de réponse. Mais loin de se décourager, il continua de parler, de plus en plus fort._

_**Je t'ai entendu, Stephen Strange. Que veux-tu ?** _

_Tel un brouillard qui se levait, l'entité était apparue doucement. D'un blanc étincelant, elle semblait faite d'une étrange brume, qui semblait presque liquide. Évanescente, elle semblait ne pas avoir de forme propre. Un instant, elle était pareille à un cheval, le suivant à un arbre._

_-Que vous rameniez à la vie Wong, en bonne santé._

_**Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?** _

_-Parce que j'ai suffisamment souffert, à la perte de mes mains, puis contre Dormammu, et maintenant avec la mort de celui que j'aime._

_**C'est tout ?** _

_-C'est déjà plus que la plupart des gens._

_**Certes. Mais tu me demande le plus grand Bien. J'exige le plus grand Mal. Tu as connu le bonheur. Je ne peux pas accomplir ta demande.** _

_L'entité sembla s'agiter, alors que sa substance devenait de plus en plus sombre, comme un orage se levant._

_-Avec tout ce que j'ai sacrifié ?_

_**Qu'as-tu sacrifié, dis-moi ? Tes jeunes années, afin de devenir un chirurgien arrogant et égoïste ? Des siècles que ton corps n'a même pas vu passer pour protéger la Terre, en profitant pour devenir meilleur ?** _

_Désormais d'un noir d'encre, l'entité se distinguait étrangement bien dans ce néant. Cependant, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour le sorcier : les formes qu'elle prenait étaient plus sombres, plus dangereuses, tel un kaléidoscope horrifique._

_-Je…_

_**Non. Rien. Tu réclames le plus grand Bien, je t'offre le plus grand Mal. Tu auras une deuxième chance de te présenter à moi, car tu reviendras. Et pour t'aider dans ta réflexion, je te rendrai tes souvenir un à un.** _

_Stephen tenta de partir de cet endroit, mais il n'eut pas le temps ; tels des tentacules, l'entité se précipita sur lui et l'enveloppa tout entier._

_Il perdit connaissance._

Il reprend connaissance dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît que trop bien désormais. Face à lui, se tient l'entité du plus grand Bien, son aspect blanc.

Stephen reste un instant silencieux, faisant le tri dans tout ce dont il se souvient. Puis, il prend la parole.

-J'ai été irrespectueux. J'étais aveuglé par la douleur, mais… Je reconnais que j'ai été égoïste. Que j'ai fait des choses affreuses… Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi m'avoir privé de ma mémoire ?

**Sans ta mémoire, la douleur de la perte de ton compagnon aurait éclipsé le reste. Tu n'aurais pas réellement cherché la cause de ta déchéance, seulement un moyen de t'en débarrasser, persuadé que tu es d'être si puissant.**

-Étais. J'ai compris à quel point j'ai été égoïste…

Il marque un instant de pause, et voyant que l'entité ne répond pas, il continue.

-Mais je ne comprends pas… Et maintenant ?

**Tu as été courageux face à Dormammu. Comme autrefois, tu as cherché avant tout le bien commun. Certes, tu te pensais condamné, mais tu aurais pu baisser les bras. C'est pour cela que je t'ai prêté ma force. Et aussi car la Terre ne méritait pas de payer les conséquences de tes erreurs. Tu es tombé violemment au sol. Mes brumes ont amorti ta chute… En partie. À l'instant où nous parlons, Wanda essaye de te ranimer. Mais c'est à toi de choisir.**

-De choisir ?

**Tu peux choisir d'abandonner, de mourir et de rejoindre le néant. Ta conscience disparaîtra, et tu n'auras plus de remords ou de souffrance. Ou tu peux choisir de retourner dans ton corps, libre de la malédiction, mais souffrant de tes blessures et de la perte de ton compagnon.**

-L'oubli est tentant… Mais ce serait ne rien avoir compris… J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs. Il est temps de les réparer. Et pour Wong…

Il se tait un instant, se laissant envahir par la douleur.

-Je dois faire mon deuil.

**Tu as subi le plus grand Mal. Je t'offre le plus grand Bien.**

Il ouvre peu à peu les yeux, pour les refermer rapidement. Un néon l'aveugle. Il inspire, et l'odeur du sang vient emplir ses narines, alors que son corps recommence à le faire souffrir. Une quinte de toux le saisit, et il a l'impression d'avoir aussi du sang dans la bouche.

-…phen… Stephen !

La voix de Wanda lui parvient difficilement. Mais il finit par rouvrir les yeux. La Sorcière Rouge est penchée sur lui.

-Merci… Tu es en vie… Avec ta chute j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu m'entends ?

Il tente d'articuler un son, mais ne réussit à produire qu'un vague grognement.

-Ne bouge surtout pas… C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu ; le brouillard qui sortait de tes plaies… J'ai l'impression qu'il t'a protégé.

Il tente d'acquiescer, mais encore une fois, il ne peut pas bouger. Et comme il ne sent que quelques blessures au niveau des joues, il est peu optimiste sur sa colonne vertébrale.

-Tes blessures sont graves, très graves… On les a stabilisées, mais… Tu es à l'hôpital. Ils attendaient que tu te réveilles pour dire ce que tu as eu.

-Rue…

-Rue ? On a pu réparer tous les dégâts, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini… Tu n'as plus ta malédiction, et le Saint des Saints est à nouveau intact.

La jeune femme continue de parler, pour le rassurer, attendant un médecin. Mais il a de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré sur ses paroles. Il tente de se concentrer sur son corps, et d'invoquer sa magie pour le réparer, comme l'ont fait de nombreuses personnes avant lui. Une vaque de douleur traverse alors son corps. Il a le squelette en miettes.

La souffrance sape toutes ses forces. Il lutte pour rester conscient, pour parler une dernière fois.

-Wan… Da…

-Tu ne devrais pas parler.

-Tu… Es… la… Sorcière Suprême.

Ses forces le quittent.

La brise parcourt les hautes herbes d'un vert émeraude, telle une vague, les faisant bruisser en une douce mélodie. Quelques oiseaux au plumage arc-en-ciel chantent, au loin. Sur son passage, les longs brins se ploient, pour reprendre tout de de suite après leur position naturelle. Sans se presser, il avance en silence vers le soleil couchant au loin. Ses yeux gris observent l'endroit, baignant dans une douce lumière dorée.

Il sait où il est, mais ne pense pas être digne d'y être. Après tout cela, il a droit à un au-delà aussi paisible ? L'entité lui a offert cela ? Il se doutait qu'il y aurait droit, car elle lui avait promis « le plus grand Bien ». Mais il pensait devoir encore souffrir quelques années, pour bien s'en montrer digne.

-Stephen. Il a fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, et que tu provoques des catastrophes.

Son cœur manque un battement, une situation assez cocasse après la mort.

-Wong !

Le sorcier le regarde, les bras croisés. Il semble rayonner de santé.

-Tu…

-As vu toutes tes bêtises ? Oui.

-Je…

-Si tu es là, c'est que tu as prouvé que tu les regrettes.

-Je n'ai pas pu les réparer.

-Réparer quoi ? L'avenir que tu as choisi, s'il a causé nombre de morts, a aussi assuré la paix et la stabilité, pour aussi longtemps que cela se peut dans l'univers. Dans tous les cas il y aurait eu des morts.

Les deux hommes restent un instant silencieux. Avec un sourire en coin, Wong tend la main.

-Tu comptes rester là, les bras ballants, pour l'éternité ?

-Non.

Les paumes des deux amants s'effleurent doucement, puis leurs doigts se referment. Chacun fait un pas vers l'autre, et, enfin, ils s'embrassent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... c'est terminé. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, j'éspère que vous avez aimez.
> 
> Je rappelle que cette fic à été écrite en deux mois (grosso modo), pour le concours de Kinaï, sur Discord. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais écrit cette histoire sans ce contexte. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui avaient voté pour mon histoire, je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez aimé.
> 
> Si participer à un concours de fanfic et d'original vous intéresse, Kinaï en organise un sur le thème "il était une fois". (Invitation : https://discord.gg/395brrn )
> 
> Des bonus à cette histoire arriveront un jour ou l'autre dans la sérire "1001 Nuances de héros. Voici le premier : https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835151  
> Ma série "après", contiendras toutes mes histoires dans cette timeline.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des retours en commentaires :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et au plaisir de se retrouver sur une autre fic ! :)


End file.
